My True Beauty
by StArRy-EyEz07
Summary: Serena James has never been given the chance to show her real self. What happens when she decides to change that after transferring to a new highschool...Living Life, Liking Love, and showing up those who never really saw her for her True Beauty...
1. A Place We Would Like to Call, Hell

**Warning : I do not own Sailor Moon in anyway. Naoko Takeuchi takes those rights. Otherwise, the storyline and writing is all mine. **

Serena kept her gaze on the checkerboard pattern of the hallway at T.J. James high school. The weekend was over, and now the worst five days were yet to come. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Ugh, there goes the perfect one,"A girl sneered from behind the door of her locker.

The comment just made Serena tighten her grip on her books, and pull them closer to her chest. As she neared the corner to a hallway where her locker was, she heard a cackle. Fear suddenly hit her chest, and her pace slowed. As she turned the corner, her eyes locked onto her lock, which was covered in shaving cream and toilet paper.She stopped in mid tracks, shut her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Isn't it a little early to do this type of stuff? After all, it is _only_ Monday." She carefully walked over to her lock and kneeled down in front of it. "It could be worse, I suppose." She commented as she sniffed the foamy mess, "They could have used that yucky smelling brand."

After taking a moment to examine her lock, she plunged her hand into the shaving cream and soon emerged with her lock in hand. For a few minutes, she fumbled with the slippery combination code. Finally, she managed to unlock it and with the precision of a pro (since this had happened so often before), she managed to keep her clothes, and everything inside her locker clean.

"This is too gross," She gagged.

Quickly, she pulled out a tissue box, and began wiping the foam from the top of her locker to the bottom. One-hundred tissues later, the only reminiscence of the incident was the cologne smell coming from the locker door.

"Did you like our end of the school year gift? We decided to give it a little early."

Serena froze when she heard the comment. The voice belonged to one of the many people who existed at T.J. James who had decided to start a 'We Hate Serena' Club. It was the voice of Joshua Mitchell.

She finally sighed and turned around, unsurprised that his best friend, and Co- President of the W.H.S. Club, Maxwell Keller, was right next to him.

Serena plastered on a fake smile and sarcastically replied, "So glad you thought of me."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Maxwell snapped.

Suddenly, Serena caught sight of two other Serena-Haters. The girl on the left had short, jaw- length dyed blonde hair, and 'too-tight-to-breath' clothing on. The girl on the right, had short shoulder-length brown hair, with the much too obvious make-up on. Oddly, they both had very much the same qualities. She recognized them as Taylor Smith and Brooke Kingsley.

"Look who decided to crawl out of her cardboard box today, Tay!" Brooke laughed.

"I just needed to see your ugly face, just one last time. Now that I have, my day is complete," Serena smiled.

"If Brooke is ugly, what does that make you? Deformed, I think?"

'_Ouch. That one hurt.'_ Serena inwardly thought. _'Since when does Taylor ever come up with a witty comeback?'_

An awkward silence followed, and luckily the bell decided to ring. The four of them slowly faded away, and the crowds in the hallways slowly dispersed.

"Why can't anyone else transfer to this school? Maybe someone who has an obsession with mortuaries or someone who likes to bring his or her bugs to school," Serena growled out to no particular person.

It was a long day at school, and when Serena stepped through the front door of her house, all of her worries left her. She was home. No one knew where she lived, how to get there, or how to contact her. Everything that was at school, stayed there. Except for the stories she told her parents.

"Is that you Serena?" Ilene called from the kitchen.

"Yup. It's me, mom." Serena treaded into the kitchen.

"How was school today?" Ilene was washing dishes in the sink.

"It was alright. Nothing new happened." She commented as she sat down and took a bite out of an apple.

Ilene turned around and wiped her hands with a dry dishcloth. "Shaving cream on the locker again?"

"It was brand name this time. I guess they didn't want to go generic this time."

Ilene sighed. "This may or may not be the solution to your problems. You received a letter in the mail today. I didn't open it because I figured you would want to be the first to read it."

Serena gave her mother a curious glance. "Who was the letter from?"

"McCullen Private School."

Serena's eyes became as wide as saucers. She slowly continued to chew the bite of apple in her mouth. Her mind was buzzing with different ideas. Did they accept her? Maybe they were sending her application back? It might have been a letter of denial to the academy.

Ilene pulled the crisp off-white envelope from her apron pocket and gently dropped it onto the middle of the round kitchen table. Serena stared for a few moments at it, before Ilene flicked the letter into Serena's direction.

Serena carefully put her apple on the table, and reached for the letter. Slowly, she turned the letter up-right so she could read the print. The letters were written using calligraphy, and it looked so elegant. And on it, was her name, Serenity James.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, and picked the envelope up. It wasn't heavy, so her application wasn't being returned. It wasn't light though, showing that there wasn't just an acceptance letter in there.

She flipped the envelope over and slipped her finger nails under the 'seal of the school' sticker. Carefully, she ripped the back of the envelope and lifted the folded letters out of the envelope. She took a deep breath and unfolded the first letter.

Ilene watched her daughter anxiously, as she read the letter. Serena's eyes squinted left to right as she read the letter. Then, all of a sudden Serenas' eyes widened.

"Along with **your letter of _acceptance_**, we have also provided your _full-ride _scholarship information, your class list, and all information pertaining to your stay in the McCullen Private Academy's on campus living system!" Serena's voice started out in a whisper and throughout the sentence it became louder and louder until she was screaming.

"Oh my gosh! I was accepted! I got the scholarship mom!" Serena was dancing around the kitchen.

Ilenes' eyes were filled with tears of joy for her daughter. Maybe this was the new start that Serena needed. Yes, indeed this was it.

"Serena, when do you need to leave?"

Serena calmed down and started flipping through the remaining letters in the envelope. "It says here I need to be situated in the dorms by May 14th, if I am a new incoming student."

"Oh my goodness! It's already the third week in April!" Ilene got up and grabbed a magnetic notepad off of the refrigerator. "I need to start making a list of things you need to buy."

The same night, Serena couldn't help but smile. Throughout the whole evening, she teased and joked with her older brother Sammy. He had come down from college right away when he heard the news.

They were sitting on the couch talking, when he remarked, "I don't see why you would want to go to a _prep school_."

Serena gave him a dirty look, "It is not a _prep school_. It is a place for higher education for the wealthy and elite. Just because I'm not wealthy, doesn't mean I can't attend."

"You say _tomato_. I say _tamatoe_."

Serena was dressed in her pajamas, and getting ready to go to bed. As she was reading, she spied a tablet on her desk. Quietly, she shut her book, and tiptoed to the desk and pulled a pen out of the drawer. She sat down, and began tapping her pen on the tablet. After a few moments passed, she began writing. The letter read :

_When I travel to McCullen, I want to show who I really am. This is my life's little list. One, live my life according to how I want to live. Two, never let anyone sway my thinking. Three, be social. _(She liked that one.)_Four, get back at Taylor, Brooke, Joshua, and Maxwell. In a non- violent sort of way of course. Five, do my best. Six, be honest at all times. Seven, get a boyfriend._

She bit on the end of the pen as she reread it over. It sounded about right? My life, my rules I suppose. She let out a small yawn. It was time to officially call it a night. With satisfaction Serena turned out the desk lamp and went to bed.

**Starry-Eyez07** Wowza. I have been saying forever, how I wanted to revise this story. Along with all of my other fifty million stories. I finally started, if you read this, then there should be about four more chapters of this story that is edited and cropped. I see that most of my readers have taken a liking to Her Love. It's a cute story, that of course has it's dark side. But other than that, I believe I have nothing more to say. Seeing as I have a lot of reviews for this story, I don't require every who reads this to review, but it would be nice.

Take Care of Yourselves,

**StArRy-EyEz07**


	2. Getting There

**Warning : I do not own Sailor Moon in anyway. Naoko Takeuchi retains all those rights to the anime. Other than that, the storyline is mine.**

Nearly three weeks had gone by since Serena had first received the letter from McCullen. School wasn't as bad as it usually was, considering nothing could take Serena off of cloud nine. She had shopped for her school supplies and had already put the order in for her uniforms.

Serena was combing her long hair in her room, when he mother brought up the laundry. Ilene had been very happy for her daughter, but as always she would miss Serena when she left. Of course, Ilene would keep her composure for her daughter, if it would make the adjustment a little more bearable.

"Serena, darling?"

Serena turned around and looked at her mother. "Yeah, mom?"

"Have you ever thought about a new hairstyle? You've had that look since your elementary school days. I know you like it, but you need a little variety sometimes." Ilene paused carefully after saying this, and went over her previous carefully chosen wording. At first, she thought Serena might shoot the idea down right away.

Serena fingered her long locks and brought a piece up to her face and stared at it. "I think you're right, mom. I've had this hair for so long, that I think I've become emotionally attached to it."

Ilene patted Serena's head, and began heading out of the door. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

Serena watched her mother come back with a small package. "Your father was deeply sad that he couldn't get out of that conference in Los Angeles to go with you to the airport. He gave me this to give to you. Open it."

Serena tore into the envelope. It was a card written by her father. It read :

Dearest Serena,

You're every father's wish for a daughter. You're smart, kind and beautiful. You're my little girl, now and forever. I hope you have a safe trip.

I love you with all of my heart,

Dad

Serena's eyes were filled with tears. She sniffled and quickly wiped them away.

"There's something else in the envelope for you."

Serena turned the envelope upside down and shook it. A small plastic card fell out. It was an ATM card from a bank.

"What's this?"

"It's the card to your bank account."

Serena smiled, and whispered a thank you to her mother. "I think I'd better save this until I get to New York."

The next day, Serena was at the airport at exactly 9:00 A.M., fifteen minutes before her plane was to leave. She gave her mother one last hug before she turned, and began walking to the boarding area.

"I'll write, Mom! I promise" Serena called back.

Ilene waved. "I love you, Mom!"

On the plane, Serena had a little difficulty. Her plane ticket was seat number 08 First Class, but someone had already taken residence there.

"Do I tell him? Or should I just go sit down?" Serena stood impatiently next to the seat for five minutes, before deciding to tap the man on the shoulder.

"Can I help you, ma'm?"

"Oh, um I believe you're sitting in my seat." Serena smiled as softly as she could and held up her ticket.

"Let me have a look, dear." The old man glanced over her ticket and then his eyes seemed to chuckle at what he found.

"You are in the first class, this is second class."

"What?" Serena snatched her ticket and looked over it. So it was. She apologized the man for inconveniencing him and then waddled on up to the first class seating area.

Once she was situated, and she had put on some music, she began thinking of her life in New York. She wondered if it would be filled with adventure, and love. Or if it would be like it was in her old school. She drifted into a light sleep with these thoughts still in her head. She had no idea, how much adventure and love future would hold.

**Starry-Eyez07 : **Well, this is the second chapter that I decided to edit. It looks and sounds so much nicer with the proper sentence separation and grammar. I decided to change some things around. You know, spice it up a little more. All's good you know? Anyways, like I said, I have a little over 400 reviews for this story. I really don't _need_ people to review. That's not why I'm doing this. I'm doing this to make it easier for future readers to understand and enjoy. But reviewing never hurt. _'Wink Wink' _. Anyways, there should be a couple more chapters updated, edited, and cropped. As always, read my other stories, and look for my updates, and keep the reviews for the other stories pouring in!

Take care!

**StArRy-EyEz07**


	3. Just So You Know

StArRy*EyEz07: HHHEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! LoL. I'm all hyper. Well. I finally got it done. I finally got it done....YES!!lol it was pretty fun to write....kinda..My computer kept saying I made mistakes...I was actually gonna torch it but then I realized it had all my stories on it....well....I don't own sailor moon...And yes i have gotten emails from a bunch of people who proofread this. Um...for all people who read this. I'm not sure whether to make is a Serena/ Darien fic. Serena/ Yaten fic. Serena/Kunzite fic. So its up to you guys. I won't start the school year until the next chapter though. And also..I am currently running out of ideas. I'm up to chapter six but after that....Serena could very well become a homeless teen. I dunno lol. Cuz i haven't figured that out yet. But if you have any ideas email me. k!  
  
Warning : I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Don't sue me....all ur gonna get is my burnt computer....muahahahhaha......sorry....evil side kickin in again....well ENJOY!  
  
  
  
When she left the airport, she was absolutely confused. The directions said to go to the North exit and wait until the red colored cab showed up. So she did. It wasn't until about fifteen minutes later a red color cab drove up. "Miss. Is this the cab that will take me to McCullen Highschool?" The lady nodded and Serenity climbed into the back seat. As they were driving Serenity noted, the car was very nice. It had brother seats that felt itchy to her hands. On the inside of each door was a wooden handle, she supposed it was used to roll the car window up or down. All in all, it looked spotless.  
  
After, asking about twenty students and taking the wrong elevator twice she reached her dorm room. She wasn't surprised that it was neat and tidy. After being in a car that smelled of pine and an airplane that served you cherry's in a small glass dish, she didn't really gawk at the site before her. There was a small hallway that you walked down before you entered a main hallway. To her left there was a wide arch that separated the little waiting room from the kitchen. In the center of the kitchen was a medium size wooden table. Along the back wall, farthest from the arch, was the stove with a counter to the left. Next to the counter was the refrigerator. She remembered that the note said she would have to buy her own food. Along the wall on the right side was the sink and cabinets. The counter was a maroon color with an opal-colored tile along the trim and against the wall around the kitchen. In the left corner across from the refrigerator was a small table. She supposed that a microwave would go there. Then she left the kitchen to inspect the rest of the house. The room on the right was a small study area. It was completely empty except for the desk and chair that lay in the middle of the room. Now, the room straight forward was the one Serenity had really wanted to see. She opened the shutter doors and walked into the living room. On the back wall there was a white rock fireplace and mantel. On the left wall was a drink bar. With the glass racks and shelves. Oh the right was another hallway and a pair of glass doors leading to the balcony. After a moment she decided to go down the hallway. There were four doors. The first door was a bathroom. A shower on the back wall, sink on the left, and toilet on the right. The second door, which was on the right side, was the laundry room. The third door was on the left. It turned out to be a guest bedroom. With just a bed and to side tables on each side. Across from that, what Serena guessed, was the master bedroom. It had a large white bed with two side tables on each side. A vanity with lights around the mirror. And a closet with sliding mirror doors. Serenity sighed happily. She loved this new dorm. It was nice. Really nice.  
  
The next day Serenity spent unpacking. And after she unpacked what little she had brought, she sat down and decided to make a new list from the one her mother had given her. On her mothers list was basic needs such as dishes, silverware, glasses, pictures, food, decorations, rugs, cleaners, trash cans etc. After the slight modifications Serenity's new list consisted of that and clothes, perfumes, shampoo, jewelry, and a new look. That night she fell asleep on her living room floor with the fireplace on.  
  
The following day was a Saturday. She decided to get her make-over then go do some shopping. After hunting down her phone book, she looked up stylists. A few caught her attention. So she decided to go to the one that looked most like what she needed. As she walked into the shop, she heard hair blow dryers, and people talking. "Oh Geogia. Yo wouldn't balieve what Maryanne told me. Shai said that Pole said he woys toyking up a new job in Atlanta." Serenity laughed inwardly at the lady's accent.  
  
"May I help you?"She turned to a lady with maroon hair and blue eyes . "Um, I had an appointment for Serenity James." The lady opened up a thick book and opened it to a bright red tab. Serenity watched as the lady pulled her index finger down the page. "The 10:30?" "Yeah. I'm quite sure that's me." The lady snapped the book shut and curled her finger to show Serenity to follow her. The lady turned around and walked down a clean path where you could see the checkered Teal and White floor. "This is Rosetta. Rosetta this is Serenity. Serenity Rosetta will be doing your hair today." " 'Ello." "Hi." Serenity took off her coat and was somewhat shocked to see Rosetta grab it and hang it up. "Wha' would you like?" The lady fingered Serenity's two pigtails. "Um..a change?" Rosetta smiled. "Cut? Highlighted? Layered? Your pick?" "Hmm. I think I want my hair to my waste. layered to look a little less thick. And can you put highlights my hair?" The lady eyes Serenity's hair. "I think I can do that." After about thirty minutes Serenity fingered her hair. "I...like it." "Good! Now I can do your make-up." Serenity turned to the lady. "I don't wear make-up though." "Awe, and you look beautiful without it. But it'll give you some sugar and spice." Serenity just shrugged. "All right." When she walked out, she looked like a goddess. Nothing like her old self. She had waste length light blonde highlighted hair. She had on a light Pink Eye shadow with mascara and pencil eyeliner. Her cheeks were a little rosier. On her lips she had on a clear lip gloss.  
  
At about 5:30 she arrived home. With seven bags. All of them make-up, clothes and odd stuff. After ordering a pizza she fell asleep. The next day she went shopping for her mother's list. She decided to wait to wear her new clothes until she was completely settled in. She came home with another eight shopping bags. Four of them food. Four of them cleaners and soaps. Then Monday rolled around. She hated Mondays for some reason. She got up and put on a pair baggy jeans and a blue t-shirt. Then she went to get pillows, rugs, mirrors, and pictures for her decorations.  
  
When she got done with her decorating she had a theme to every room except the laundry room and her office. But she was too tired. Tomorrow she was going to explore the campus. She didn't really have time to make friends her first week.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Author :Review please! And tell me if its good. bad. And I am also trying to decide on my next fic. Next chapter I will give u three things you can vote on. And just tell me on ur reviews (if i get any) or email me.  
  
^.^ Ja Ne! 


	4. It Came and Went

StArRy_EyEz07: Another Chapter? *does her dance* I'm on fire!!!!!!! I'm on a roll!!!!!! LoL...Yes I got many emails from people. And the winner is........................can't tell....you gotta read the story.....I'm evil...I know...AND I'm DAMN PROUD!!! LoLeRz......Yeah....I know I'm stupid too...I'm not proud of that. But hey.....It's better to be Evil and Stupid than to be just stupid....Anyways....Um....Oh yeah three things to vote on...will serenity go back to T.J james........will she follow all her rules? and.....what do u want to see happen.....don't worry i'll mix things up.......it comes natural i guess *shrugs* well TELL ME K!!!!!!!! REVIEW..AND EMAIL ME WITH YOUR RESPONSES!!!!!!!  
  
Warning: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS........but I do own the little boy at the end!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity sat in her living room reading a book required for one of her classes. She was perfectly content. The fire, that sat in her fire place, blazed. Then a knock came to the door. She looked over the arm of the white soft comfy couch and sat up. "Who is it?" Her voice echoed through the rather large dorm. "Um...Mina. Mina Smith." Serenity got up from her couch and set her book down on the kitchen table. "One moment," she called. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the peep hole. Sure enough she saw a blonde with a huge red bow in her hair looking around. She unlocked the chain from her door. "Hey! I just wanted to welcome you to McCullen!" Mina walked in. "Whoa. How'd you get this place?" Serenity looked at her confused. "Don't all students get this type of dorm?" Mina shook her head. "I live in an apartment off campus. I thought the dorms were going to be really small. And usually they are." Serenity took her into the kitchen. "Did you want anything to drink?" Mina looked around the kitchen."This is a nice kitchen too. You're really polite. None of those rumors are true." Mina fingered the calendar on the wall. "What rumors?" Minas eyes snapped toward Serenity. "You mean you haven't heard? There's a rumor about you being all bitchy cuz you don't talk to anyone else on campus. And you think you're better than the rest of them." Serenity head jerked up in shock. "Me. Snotty. I don't think so. Some girls at my other school used to make fun of me, for being ugly and getting good marks." Mina smiled. "I'm glad you're not like that. I would just die if I couldn't be your friend." Serenity raised an eyebrow. Mina turned a light shade of red. "I read your biography in the student profiles lobby. You are just like me!" Serenity sighed. "So do you wanna hang out for a while? We can go rent movies or something." Mina asked hopefully. "Yeah. Um, and if you don't mind call me, Serenity. Not Serenity. I never really liked that nickname." Mina just smiled. "Alright Serenity. I kinda knew your full name was Serenity cuz it said that in your." Serenity cut her off. "Profile. He he he. Lets go Mina."  
  
When they got back, they had rented three movies. After laughing, crying, and screaming they decided to just sit there and talk. "There's a picnic for all sophomores at Holiday Park. You should come." Mina popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "I don't think they exactly want me there." Mina pushed Serenity in the shoulder. "You need to show everyone who you really are. That you're not some bitch." Serenity smiled. "Okay. What time is it?" Mina laughed. Then in a low English accent Serenity slowly said, "Dawling I think I could make an appearance." Mina just sighed. "You may be polite. But you have a huge ego." Serenity threw a piece of popcorn at Mina. "The picnic is at three o'clock tomorrow. And just to let you know. Do not enter the park from the main entrance. Enter on the South gate. They're planning to throw water on you. " Serenity raised her eyebrows. "Why?" Mina shrugged. "Trick I guess. Well. I got to jet. So I'll see you tomorrow at the picnic." Serenity nodded. "Buh bye Mina!" Mina waved and shut the door. Serenity smiled. She and Mina were really alike. Maybe she would have to check out the student profiles' lobby herself.  
  
The next day Serenity decided to wear one of her new outfits. She stepped outside the building and put on her new sunglasses. She wore a pair of khaki capris, a maroon peasant spaghetti strap blouse, and a pair of brown sandals. "Should I take something, I wonder?" "Oh no. The school prepares the food for us." Serenity put her sunglasses back onto her head and turned around. "Oh. Thanks. If you hadn't told me, I would have shown up with a salad or something." The blue haired girl smiled. "Its okay. My name is Amy. I haven't seen you around here before. Did you just transfer in?" "Yeah, I transferred from a public highschool. My name's Serenity by the way." Amy blinked a few times. "You mean the one that's..." Serenity just rolled her eyes. "No. None of those rumors are true. I don't know who made them up. But they're definitely not true." Amy sighed. "Oh, I don't know who made them up. But you seem quite normal to me. Yeah. I heard that you used to be a model for Vogue and that you wanted to get out of the spotlight so you transferred to a poor school." Serenity shook here head. "Nope. Never modeled once. And the only reason I got into McCullen was because I got a scholarship here." Amy made a little laugh. " I should never believe rumors." Serenity just nodded. "You want to come with me? I'm going to the park now." "Sure." They climbed into the cab and talked for the ten minutes they were in there.  
  
As Serenity entered the south entrance, she heard music blaring. People laughing. Students talking. "This looks like fun!" Serenity yelled over to Amy next to her. "Yeah!" They made their way through the crowd and tried to find Mina. When they did spot her, she was talking with two other girls. A raven haired girl and a brunette. Serenity hurried over to them. "Hey Mina! Sorry I was so late. I met a friend on the way here!" Mina smiled. "Its alright! We just got here too!" Just then a guy came up behind Mina and hugged her. Mina squeaked. "Serenity, this is my boyfriend Andrew! Andrew this is Serenity James. The one I told you that the rumors about her were untrue." Andrew nodded toward Serenity. "What's up?" "Nothing much!"  
  
The next few days Serenity had noticed that everyone started smiling at her and talking to her more. Mina had said that Raye and Lita, the raven haired girl and the brunette, had spread the word that the rumors weren't true. So had Andrew. The month had come and gone so quickly that it was already the beginning of the school year.  
  
Serenity was walking down the hallway to her locker when she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry! I didn't meat to." Serenity apologized. Her words caught in her throat when she saw the man above her. She thought she was seeing a god. His jet black hair hung loosely over his midnight blue eyes. She felt so shy all of a sudden. His tall ,6'2, hovered over her tiny ,5'7. But yet she noticed he hadn't said anything either. Just stared into her eyes. "It's all right. It was my fault."He breathed. "Um..My name is Serenity James. " "Darien Shields." "Nice to collide into you." For some reason she had to get away. She slipped by him and hurried to her locker. "Hey Drew! Who was that girl I just ran into?"Darien said as his caught his best friends arm. "You mean James?" "Yeah, Serenity James was her name." "Oh, she just transferred here from a public highschool. She's friends with Mina and them." Darien thought about her name. Serenity. Fit her perfectly. "Hello? Dare? Andrew to captain Darien.. Can you read me?" Andrew gave up and started walking to class....  
  
"Daddy? More papas."A small toddler asked his father. "Okay James. You stay here in your highchair." The child looked as if he was only one, maybe two years old. His father got up and went to the cupboard. The house was spotless, except for the few baby toys laying around on the floor. Just as he opened the baby food jar, the phone rang. "Hello?" "Hello. Hey it's me. Ginerva. You know. I was wondering if-" "I can't. James is eating his dinner and I still have to give him a bath. Maybe another time." "Oh. Well. Okay maybe next Thursday. Bye." "Bye." The man hung up the phone. "James, buddy. I really love you." He sat down on the stool and started feeding the toddler who just giggled at his fathers words... 


	5. The Truth Behind Carrots

Starry_Eyez07: Hiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa.........starry eyez here...I'm near tears..so people reviewed my story!! i'm gonna have to change my name from starry eyez to teary eyez......lol I just keep coming up with chapters huh? I have nothin else to do for thanksgiving. By the way Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!! lol...i'm slow... But people reviewed....and asked what was with the paragraph in the last chapter? I'm sitting here laughing my head off cuz i know whats going to happen!!!!!!!! *muahahahahahaha* um...I have found out some things....not very many people emailed me but thats okay i still got emails. Um.....OOOOOOHHHHH BIGGGGGGG SUPRISE IN THIS CHAPTER.....well....you'll figure it out if you have half a brain.......but.....*da du da dummmmmmmmm* yes.....everyone finds out the BIG secret.....*gasps* lol....wow....the sounds effects machine really worx!!!!LoL....I'm having problems with da story where I only can write so much...but from now on I'll try making the chapters longer....I promise.....  
  
Thank you :  
  
Lady Dark Angel: When I update....you'll be the first to know!!!! even if i don't tell you i updated....you'll be the first to know!!  
  
Frosty : *huffs* hey buster....its my story and i'll write whatever weird paragraph wherevere in the story i want...lol just joking........yeah....chapter five tells allll.....thanx for reviewing  
  
Pyro-Girl : Thanks for reviewing.....i like your fanfiction net. SN  
  
Tiffany : I will write more.....for I am..............STARRY_EYEZ...the seventh.......lol thanks for reviewing.....  
  
Sailor Star WHA?!?!?!? she reads my stories and reviews them and i can't even find her for our own story....sheesh  
  
Eo : You got a unique name there buddy.........for some reason I'm thinking of a type of ostrich...........but hey its you...maybe i'll throw an ostrich into the story....ya never know.  
  
Charity : thanks for reviewing....i will continue.....FOR I AM STARRY_EYEZ....lol....I AM HYPER....  
  
Schoolgirltil2005 : I'll tell you what happens!!!!! you read...and review.....and tell me that i am the best author ever...just joking.......lol thank you for reviewing  
  
( ) lol its a big empty space...i have no idea who that is...but hey thanx  
  
moonbunny : I like your name......where'd you get it? so i can get me one...lol MY FIRST REVIEWER...*tears* uh oh the faucets are turning on again...lol hey just for reading my story first....i'll email you chapter six before i post it.........K........  
  
  
  
Warning : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON....  
  
  
  
Darien walked into the school, looking like he just rolled out of bed. "What happened to you?" Andrew asked as he back away from the tired man. "You know the usual." "Awe. Man I couldn't be tied down like that." Andrew looked worriedly at his best bud for years. "Well you know what? Shut up." Darien hit his head against the locker. Just then Mina dragged Serenity up to Andrews locker. "Hey babes. What's up? Darien what happened to you?" Mina gave Darien a weird look. "Thanks Mina. I had to get up so early today." Darien said a bit annoyed. "Hey why didn't you tell me that? I could have dropped him off." "It's alright Drew. It's already been done."  
  
  
  
Serenity looked around everyone. "Mina? What happened?" Mina just shrugged. Then her face lit up. "Seren, this is Darien. Darien this is my newest amigo Seren." Serenity blushed. "Uh..We kinda met already in the hallway." Andrew raised his eyebrow at Darien. "You're quick." In return Darien smacked Andrew over the head with his History book. "Ow...That hurt." "What did you think it was gonna do? Tickle?" Darien sighed and started putting some gel in his hair. "God. How big is that locker Dare?" Mina stuck her head in there. "It's like an empty void. You have anything and everything I could think of in there." After a moment Mina dragged Andrew away to their first class. "So? Do you have a boyfriend?" Darien shyly asked, as Serenity looked in his locker. "Um...not really. Wow. Mina was right. You have everything in there!" Serenity pulled out a cold water bottle and two cups. "Dehydrated easily?" Darien laughed and shut his locker. Serenity felt a blush creep up on her face. "So...do you want to do something Friday?" Darien was surprised. He didn't expect her to make the first move. "Um...let me talk to my parents about that. But I'm pretty sure we can go do something." Serenity smiled. "Great! I live in the dorms....I'll have Mina give you my phone number and room number." "Okay. I'll see you this Friday."  
  
The man drove up to the cosy two story house. The man made sure his son was secure before going back out to retrieve the groceries. Later that evening, the man set down a pile of clean laundry and started feeding his son. "James? You like your carrots, huh buddy! I know you love your carrots." The little boy giggled. Just as his father turned around, James splattered some carrots on the pile of laundry, unknown to his father. His dad turned back around. "You're a mess. Lets give you a bathe and you feel all better."  
  
  
  
The night of Serenity's date her whole house was spotless. Well, almost her whole house. In her room she had clothes thrown everywhere. Her whole vanity was covered with make-up. After all of that chaos, she looked like a goddess. She had a long bell sleeve blouse on, with a pair of low riders bell bottoms and a brown belt, with black boots. Her hair was all down and looked especially soft.  
  
  
  
Darien pulled out of the driveway of his parents house. He hoped he hadn't imposed on them. Asking them at such a short notice. But he had explained about the date with Serenity. He really liked her. And his parents would understand if he liked her. Darien drove into the campus and looked for Serenity's dorm room number.  
  
The door bell rang and Serenity jumped. "Oh my god! He's here! Does everything look okay?" She waited for an answer, but then she remembered she was alone and shook her head. "Get it together Serenity!" She opened the door for Darien to walk in. "Hey! Did you find me easily?" Darien looked around her apartment. Serenity laughed to herself. "Yeah. That's what always happens whenever someone walks in. I don't mind." Serenity sat there talking to herself. "Huh? Oh sorry. So you ready?" Serenity jumped up. "Yup! Lemme grab my jacket." Serenity disappeared into another room for a few seconds, then emerged with a light brown trench coat jacket. "Lets go!"  
  
As they were driving, Serenity decided to break the silence. "So, where are we going?" Darien smiled. "It's a surprise." Serenity laughed. "Do you like me?" Serenity's tone suddenly changed to serious. "Yeah. Of course I do. Why?" Serenity answered with another question. "If I didn't look as pretty as I do now. Would you still like me for me?" "Yes, I would. Why do you ask?" Serenity smiled. "Are you being honest with me?" "I'm pretty sure I am." "I like you a lot too." And for a couple of minutes they were quiet. "Hey, Sere. Can you push that tag under the collar of my shirt? It's driving me crazy." "Okay." Serenity leaned over the seat and pushed his tag in. But then something else caught her eye. "What's that?" She asked as she fingered a stain on his shirt. "What's what?" She pushed the light in the car. "There's an orange stain on your shirt?" She rubbed the stain and then smelled it. "It smells like....Its smells like carrots?" Serenity said confused. 


	6. Secrets That Aren't Secrets Anymore

Starry_Eyez07: HA HA HA........I'm finally finished. Dur....LoL........A lot of people reviewed chapter five. I'm sorry bout the height mix up. There is no way that she is 4'11. I mean. Come on now. I'm 14 and I'm 5'4. There is not possible way. Well unless she's a midget. But hey, japan can make her whatever height they want. In my story its 5'7. LoL. I'm making her all pretty remember. Anyways. I'm trying not to rush their relationship. But, I needed to put a month in there. Becuz, ITS ALL APART OF THE MASTER PLAN!!!!......I'm on a sugar high right now. LoL. And guess what. I didn't notice this until like someone emailed me about the name 'JAMES'. Serenity James. T.J James HS. James Shields. LoL, I like the name James. Actually. My cover up now is that it was a pattern. You know......ITS ALL APART OF THE MASTER PLAN........lol........k read on!  
  
Warning : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR GINERVA, JAMES, AND LAUREN.  
  
E*O Angel : OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH So you're not an ostrich.....lol...its okay I'm too lazy to sign in when I review a story too.....  
  
schoolgirltil2005 : Awe thanx.....LoL....I needed that today. He he he....  
  
Sailor Star :WHERE ARE YOU MAN?!?!?!? How is it. That pops up anytime any where. And I can't track her down for one little story. Sheesh  
  
BaYbEe cOoKiE 37 :Awe.....thanks man. LoL...aight I'll mail you k. Better be on too!  
  
Aylee The Dragon : Umm.....its hard to explain...Cuz I wrote a tiny little chapter about the carrot thing in the middle of the story. And then the wrap up at the end. So you had to read the whole chapter in order to get it.  
  
Pixie Princess : As for you. First its excuse me. And second DON'T READ IT IF YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO UNDERSTAND.....sheash....I understand critiquing and commenting. But don't go and say something about a story when you don't understand whats happening. And don't say well the story is written confusingly , becuz the other 27 ppl who reviewed understand it so far.............  
  
MoonGoddessLuna : *Huffs* Sorry, I'm still a little annoyed with the last review. Thanks for reading And I try to update as much as I can. Actually my update days are going to be Monday. Wednesday. And Saturday. So you know when to check for my story.  
  
Roxy : Hey thanks. I'm glad you like it. Like I told Moon. I'll have certain update days going on. AND I WILL UPDATE BECUZ ITS ALL APART OF THE MASTER PLAN  
  
Pyro-Girl :Awe......my devoted reviewer....I LUV U MAN!! lol Thanks....Its kinda hard on doing that........Becuz I'm a fan of other pairings with Serena in em. BUT I DO IT BECUZ......ITS ALL APART OF THE MASTER PLAN  
  
MarsMoonStar :Whoa....lower down the caffiene Level. LoL. I'm happy to know you like my story!!!!!  
  
S.L Butterworth : Does that stand for Sargeant Larry Butterworth? Isn't that the character who killed mr body on Clue 2? MURDERER..........*GASP* I know I'm fearless when it comes to writing. Also I don't put any personal information on my email addy or my fanfiction net to they can't hunt me down if they dont' like it....HA HA HA!!!!!!  
  
Lady Dark Angel : Do you have any relation to Dark Angel? Just wondering, cuz you know....well I will update soon BECUZ ITS ALL APART OF THE MASTER PLAN  
  
Julie* :Thank you . I have never seen one of these before. Although its sorta mix between some other ones. Though they have nothing in common except for the idea. The rest is my thinking.  
  
( ) : Are you the same blank space that reviewed my third chapter? Are you related to that blank space? Cuz if you are or u are that blank space tell me your name man so I don't call you blank space all my life........THANKS FOR REVIEWING....BECUZ ITS ALL APART OF THE MASTER PLAN....yup YOU are in my MASTER PLAN!!!!!!!! *hear evil music in the back*  
  
SteelHeartRose: I know I know. I have the book too of what she likes. But THAT IS IN THE SAILOR MOON SERIES...In this Series she is not sailormoon. Nor does sailor moon exist. LoL Thanks. I'll remember that thought when I make the sequel to this story . My True Beauty : The Midget Version. Also. HER HEIGHT IS ALL APART OF THE MASTER PLAN... Azura :Ooooooohhhh fancy name. I like it. I'm glad you love my story I will update more BECUZ ITS ALL APART OF THE MASTER PLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! muahahahhaha.....lol I'm highper......tee hee hee......  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a month since her and Darien went on their first of many dates. Tonight, she was going down his house. He said he had something important to tell her. She was worried that it was something bad. "What could I have done Raye to make him break up with me?" Seren paced back and forth across the living room. "I don't have any bad habits, that he doesn't like, do I?" Raye took a sip of her herbal tea. "Sere, I don't think it's you. I just think he wants to tell you something." Seren stopped. "But what?" Raye shook her head. She and Serenity had become really great friends over this past month. She didn't want to lie to Serenity, but she didn't want to break her promise with Darien. 'I mean I'm not really lying to her if I didn't tell her anything. And its not like Darien's a bad guy. He just loved Lauren a lot that's all. He didn't think this would happen.' Raye thought. "Raye? Are you in there?" Seren tapped Raye in the head. "Huh? Oh sorry. I don't think it's anything bad Serenity. I just think he wants to tell you something. That's all." Sere smiled weakly. "I guess you're right. He would have sent me something if he was going to break up with me. I mean. He's like the perfect gentleman. He opens the car doors for me. He pulls out my chairs. He's polite and kind." Then she gave Raye a starry look. "You know what? I think I'm going to tell him I love him tonight." Raye choked on her cup of tea as Serenity said the last part. "Raye?! You okay hun?" Seren started patting Raye on the back. "I'm fine. Really." Raye coughed a few more times, before deciding to bring up the subject once more. "Do you think he'll say I love you back, Sere?" Serenity shrugged. "I don't know. I think he will." Raye should have expected this. She had known about Serenity's past. About the teasing and the fighting. Her cousin was Myra Brown. She went to T.J James Highschool with Sere her freshman year. She knew that Serenity had never had a boyfriend, nor that she ever had friends. So naturally she would jump into everything so fast. She smiled at her dear friend. "Come on. Lets see what's on TV" They looked at each other for a split second then ran into the TV, fighting to get to the remote first.  
  
Darien walked into room holding a small boy with black hair and midnight blue eyes."Did you have a good nap?" He asked James. The child answered with a small cry. "I guess you did. Come on. Lets see what's on T.V." Darien put his son down and turned on the T.V. "Can I trust you to keep a secret James?" The baby drooled and started laughing. "I take that as a yes. Well. Your old man thinks he has a winner." James started laughing again. "But I don't know what she'll think of you. I'm sure she'll like you." The baby got up and started walking toward a toy behind the couch. Right as he got to it he fell on the ground and broke into a fit of giggles. Darien laughed. "You quite haven't got the hang of walking yet. Can you keep yourself occupied while I make Serenity's and my dinner? Then we'll give you some din-din kay?" The baby responded by clapping. "Glad you approve of my idea."  
  
"Raye, should I wear something formal? Casual? I want to look nice. But I don't want to look like I'm trying to look too nice." Raye laughed inwardly. This wasn't the Serenity seven months ago that she had heard about. She was more fun to be around. "Hey don't act like your expecting something. But just for your information. You know how Dariens house is all clean. Wear something casual but you." Sere's mouth dropped open. Raye looked up at her while taking a sip of the tea. "What's the matter Sere?" She looked down. "I'nvrbenthshus." Raye sweat dropped. "Come again?" Sere sighed. "I've never been to his house. When I asked if we could go down there, he says it's a mess or they're cleaning the carpet. Or something." Raye raised her eyebrows, though she wasn't surprised. He had baby toys all over the place. "Serenity, maybe I should tell you something." Just then she popped out of her room with a bra on. "Huh?" Raye started but then shut her mouth. "Wear that blue tank top with some bell bottoms and a belt. It's casual yet, classy." Serenity smiled. "Thank you." And then she popped back into her room. A while later she stepped out with the outfit on. "Raye, have you ever been to his house?" Raye arched an eyebrow. "No.....I haven't either." Serenity gave her a look. 'Does she know I'm lying?'Raye thought. Then Seren started laughing, "Wonder what he's hiding there." Raye almost dropped her cup. "You seem a bit on the edge Raye. I think you need to cut down on the herbal crap." Seren said as she started pouring herself a cup of pop. Raye got an annoyed look as Sere turned around. "You feeling okay Raye?" She said concerned.  
  
Darien was waiting for Raye's car to pull up in his driveway. He kept looking out the window, every time he saw headlights through the curtains. He had made Serenity a special dinner. He hoped she would like it. More though, he hoped she would like James. He sat down on the couch staring up at the ceiling fan. Lauren. What happened to her? He'd never know.  
  
Flash back:  
  
Lauren was the perfect girl. She had shoulder length straight black hair and green eyes. A smile that could melt, and a laugh that could make you lose your mind. And she was his girl. He had asked her out the first week of highschool. They had been going out for over a year and he decided they should take the next step. Well she didn't have any complaints. After one wild night Darien was full of smiles and jokes. He walked into school with the biggest grin ever. He loved Lauren and he had proved it to her. And the best part, she had shown she loved him back. For two weeks he was like that. Lauren smiled and laughed around him. They had never been closer. Until that day. That one day, when he walked into the school and she stood out. No longer smiling or laughing. No hugging or kissing. Just standing there with a blank face. After school he had pulled her aside and asked her what was the matter.  
  
"Lauren, honey, what's wrong?" Darien soothed his girlfriend. He reached out to brush her cheek  
  
"You want to know what is wrong?" Lauren smacked it away. Darien was surprised by this sudden movement.  
  
"I just want to help you. You know, make you smile and make you your old happy self." Darien tried to brush one of her bangs away.  
  
She turned her head away from his touch. "You can't fix my problem. YOU'RE THE FUCKING CAUSE OF MY PROBLEM IN THE FIRST PLACE."  
  
Darien stood there silent. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong. I've had morning sickness the past few weeks. I've been eating a lot more. For gods sakes. I ate Peanuts and mustard the other day with whip cream!" She yelled at his face. Darien still had no clue what was wrong. "So you have been feeling weird. Maybe you have a cold or something."  
  
Lauren growled in frustration. "I'm PREGNANT YOU FUCKIN MORON!!!!!!"  
  
Darien blinked a few times. "You're p-pregnant? Oh god."  
  
Lauren just glared at him. "And it's too late to get an abortion. I don't even know why I let you screw me. I've had better. You were just a toy. A freaken toy that got me pregnant."  
  
Darien just stood there. How was he going to tell his parents that he got a girl pregnant, especially one that was a fake love?  
  
End of Flash back  
  
Darien had remembered the day she had brought him over to his house, when he still lived with his parents. He had noticed something when she had brought in four diaper bags. She was supposed to come and get him at seven o clock. But she never came. Suddenly, after four days he realized she wasn't coming back. After a couple of months, his parents were having troubles sleeping and taking care of James while he was at school. Finally, he had to get a job. He worked for his paycheck. And soon, he got promoted and promoted. Until he had a decent job. Where he could afford food and day care. And after a year, a house. He of course struggled the first few months. But he made it. And now he was happy. Or so he thought. Until he saw Serenity. Serenity. SERENITY!?!?!?! He forgot about her coming over. Darien jumped over the back of the couch and started cleaning up his sons' toys and other objects lying around.  
  
Serenity watched as Raye drove off. "Wow. His parents must make a lot of money to afford this house." She murmured as she walked up the sidewalk. She pressed the door bell. "Darien really is the man for me. He's perfect. And he wouldn't lie to me about anything." No answer. She waited a couple seconds before pushing it again. Suddenly Dariens head popped out of the door. "Uhh...Can you stop pressing that?" Darien joked. Serenity blushed. "Sorry. So can I come in?" Darien looked around and then motioned her to come in.  
  
Inside, she noticed everything was clean. Taking her coat off she turned around and stepped on something. Squeak! "Oh Darien! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to step on your..........baby ball?" Darien took Serenity over to the couch. "Um, Seren there's something I have to tell you." Serenity's eyes widened. "You see, I have a-" Just then James started crying. Darien jumped up and ran to the back bedroom. She just sat there dumbfounded. "You have a what Darien?" She called down the hallway. He walked out of the doorway with quiet little James staring at Seren. "I have a son." Serenity's mouth opened slightly. "A son...." 


	7. Girls are confusingGuys are Stupid

Starry_Eyez: Hiiiiidddddddddddyyyyy Hooooooo!!!! I would like to inform you that this isn't the greatest chapter in this story. I actually do not favor it over some others. Well, I got a couple of reviews saying not to rush the relationship. So I'm gonna start slowing down my chapters to maybe a weeks or even a couple of days. Umm...Also...I don't know if you ppl know....But I have update days which are MONDAYS WEDNESDAYS AND SATURDAYS......and lets see........ooo how long is the story? Umm....I haven't figured that out....But If you want the details in the story and the length of my chapters(which I know you think are short, but they look like novels compared to other stories) I'm thinking around 15 chapters maybe even 20 and 25 at the most. I dun't think so many chapters attract ppl. But I write for fun. Nothing Else. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alyee The Dragon : Hmm.....thats why I write my next chapters....though I think this chapter is just the aftermath of the discovery of James...My Devoted Reviewer!!!!!!!!  
  
Frosty : Aweee don't we all.......well cept fer me cuz I create Serena's reaction......But.....I garauntee its a show stopper!  
  
Sailor Star :I TALKED TO YOU......HA HA HA FINALLY.....but sadly we didn't get anything done......O well....I gotta review lotsa your stories cuz i liked em........~*~  
  
~~@NGELBLOOD~~ : Yup! Its a Sere/ Dare fic....I had a little contest about that a while back...but then again no one reads the authors notes....they just head right to the story and ignore the creator of it all....sheesh without me there would be no MY true beauty...lol I'm sleepy and kinda grumpy can ya tell?  
  
Fireangel : OKAY! OKAY! OKAT !!! I will continue.....FOR I AM STARRYEYEZ....lol  
  
Deny : Is ur name pronounced DEE-NYE or like denny? hmm....yes I will update soon.......I made a memo on the top about update days.....I don't think I have seen your review before......THANX FER REVIEWING  
  
Julie* : It makes me happy to know you're happy.!!!!LoL you're welcome....I talk to all my reviewers.....I like seeing what they're like....i even find some that are exactly like me...TEE HEE HEE......and thats pretty hard to find This is the stars that all my reviewers get....with this.....you are the master reviwer!!!!~*~  
  
SteelHeartRose: Its alright. I would have prolly yelled at someone...lol Umm....yeah I have all dem books....helps me write my stories...lol seriously they do......and thanks fer reviewing.........you are one of my many faithful reviewers....for that i give you the star ~*~  
  
MarsMoonStar: ? I'm confused...but thanks fer revewing........teehee hee im confused a lot  
  
Lexi :NEXT CHAPTER IT IS......YOU GOT UR WISH...I haven't seen you review either tahnx fer reading me story  
  
( ) : Another blank space *gets and annoyed look* this is gettin confusin....i can't thank you for being a faithful reviewer if i dunno that you're the same blank space that reviewed my other chapters....but its okay!!!!!!! THANX FER REVIEwING!!!!!  
  
Eo : Thats a good sign for me....well kinda...not really.....cuz that means I'm not giving the readers enough info.......yet i'm keeping them in suspense....i'll get back to you on that.......~*~  
  
moon-neko-princess : thank you! i like it when people say that........it makes me feel important.....lol.....it does!!!!!! thanks for reviewing.....  
  
s.l butterworth : lol sorry....i could've sworn tho....hmm is it seriously ur name? how fun!!!!!! i know i have a problem with not saying.....and they lived happily ever after  
  
lady tristana rogue : thank you!!! i'm glad you like it......READ THE CHAPTER AND FIND OUT SILLY!!!!! lol thanks for reviewing and readin my story  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity stared at the small child in Dariens arms. "Who's the mom?" She managed to stutter out. "I met her my freshman year. Her name was Lauren Victor." Darien whispered. He wasn't expecting this. He was expecting anger and maybe even happiness. But not emotionless. She just looked at the child and then back at him. "How old?" Serenity suddenly asked. "I was fifteen when we, well you know, and he was born a couple months after my sixteenth birthday." Seren shut her eyes tight. "I meant how old is the baby?" Darien looked down at his son. "A year and 10 months." She nodded and then took a deep breath. "What's his name?"She got up to look at the baby. "James." She smiled. "It suits him." Darien smiled maybe she wasn't going to blow up like he had thought. Just then the phone rang. He didn't want to move. So he just let the answering machine pick up the call.  
  
"Hey. Um Darien. Its Ginerva again! I was just wondering how things were going. And if you would like to go dancing or something this Friday. Cuz you know our last date that we made didn't quite go through. Well I'll talk to you later. I guess. Bye."  
  
Darien stared at the answering machine. Sere looked at him. "Who's Ginerva?" For once he was at a loss for words. "She's a girl that likes me. But I never accept any of her dates with me. Never." "Awe hell. You already lied to me. What's it gonna hurt that you were cheating on me?" Seren collapsed on the couch. "Can I hold him?" Darien couldn't figure out if she was mad or okay with it. She was just too confusing. "Yeah sure." He carefully handed James to Serenity. "Hi dere! Whatcha doin? Did you just get up from a nap? Huh?" She said in a high-pitched voice that made James start laughing. "I, uh, made us dinner. Did you want to eat?" Serenity looked over to Darien. "I don't know. I have to sort all of this out. I-I like you a lot Darien. But, I can't trust you a lot. And in order for me to like you even more. I have to have that trust in you. Um, I think I better go." Serena got up. She looked around for her purse. Darien didn't know what snapped in him. Mostly, it was anger that he shouldn't let her go and he was. But the little tiny part left was because she didn't like James. Or so he thought she didn't.  
  
"What happened to you? You aren't the same Serenity that I saw in the hall four weeks ago. You don't like me because I have a child? What? You don't like James!?!?!" Darien yelled at her retreating back.  
  
She turned sharply around. "No! I like James! It's your lying I don't like! You lied to me. Maybe if you told me you had fifty women chasing after you and that you had a son we would be sitting down right now playing with him and watching a video. Maybe if you had a little more faith in my love for you, we wouldn't be fighting right now." Serena huffed.  
  
"Love?!?! You don't love me. I don't love you. You don't know what love is! So don't go around saying it like its no big deal." Darien exploded.  
  
Seren was tough. But not that tough. She started crying. "You're right Darien. I don't know what love is. You want to know why? I waited for the right guy. I never accepted dates. Cuz I knew you were out there. I knew that you were waiting for me. And I wanted my first try at love to succeed. But, I guess I'm not what you wanted. I'm not going to be some whore and sleep in your bed just so I can get your love." Serena started putting on her jacket.  
  
"I'm not a sex hungry guy. I can't believe you would think so low of me." Darien picked up James.  
  
"I can."Sere mumbled as she reached for her purse.  
  
"Now that I think about it. I don't even have any feelings for you anymore." Darien spat out. He placed James in his playpen.  
  
Serenity zipped up her jacket. "Darien. I have a feeling for you." She answered sincerely. Dariens expression changed.  
  
"Hate." She opened the door to leave.  
  
"Fuck you Serenity. You want to know something. I didn't think the rumors were true. I thought you were a kinda caring person. But now I see you're a wannabe. A fake. You're the biggest geek I've ever seen. I wonder what they called you at your old school. Angel. Devil. Satin. Bitch. You're nothing Serenity ." Serena felt as if she had been hit in the heart. It was like a blow to her. She turned and slammed the door, running out of Dariens neighborhood. She ran until she couldn't breath. It was cold out. And her running didn't help her breathing. She started coughing. And then the coughs turned into cries. Tears started pouring from her eyes. Then she realized she was in the middle of a park. She sat on one of the swings. "Why didn't he tell me sooner? Dear god. I can't change myself. I'm always gonna be Stupid Serenity." She started crying. "Oh god, I don't have a ride home. Raye brought me." She put her hands on her face. "It can't get any worse. Can it?" She looked up expecting the sky to fall or something that brings the end of her world.  
  
Darien felt horrible now. He didn't mean to go out on Seren like that. The reason he started the fight was because he thought she didn't like James. But now he found out she just didn't appreciate his lying. He felt like such an ass. He let her go. And now she would never come back. He walked to the dinner table and scraped all the food off the plates into the trash can. Then, he started washing the dishes. "Wonder how she's going to get home. How is she going to get home?!?!?!" Darien remembered that she ran out the door. But she didn't have a ride. "Oh god. She could get raped out there!" He ran to the phone and dialed a number. "Andrew here." "Andrew? I need you to come over and watch James for me." "Uhh, no prob. I'll be there in five." "I'm not going to be here when you come. But you have the key to my house. So I'm going to leave James in the playpen." "Aight. Bye." "Thanks man. Bye." Darien hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket. "Wish me luck." Darien kissed James and ran out the door. 


	8. Christmas Part I

Starry_Eyez: YYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HOOOOOOOOO!!!! LoL....this is a pretty boring chapter. Um, yeah. Finally people realized I have update days! YAY! LoL......I'm getting another story writtin so I prolly won't post my chapters until about 5 or 6pm mountain time. (I Live in the state thats known for Aspen and Monarch, Starts with C and end with O) Anyways. yeah. Cuz I'm writing the first three chapters of another one. Um...if you want to preview the first chapter of it. Email me k. And I'll send it to ya. But I have to say its kinda dark. Although. I usually do not write dark fics. Like Vampires and Werewolfs and all that. I'm giving it a try. But I'm not saying what its about. Also. I'm trying. TRYING YA HERE  
  
Warning I do not Own Sailor Moon........  
  
I'm sorry....I can not do responses to reviews this time. I'm short on time because my brother and sister need to use my laptop. I'm sorry. My apologies!  
  
  
  
Serena sat on the ice cold park bench shivering. "Okay, maybe this wasn't the best plan ever. But I did make a good exit didn't I?" She sighed. "Yeah, and while I made a perfect exit I also looked so utterly stupid." She looked around in her purse. She laughed to herself when she found a little slip of paper. It was the rules of her new life at her new school. She started reading. "One n-never let anyone push-"She sneezed." Let anyone push me ar-r-round" She sniffled. Two Be Social. She couldn't go on. Her fingers were cold. But as she put the paper away, the words still echoed in her head. One Never Let Anyone Push You Around. Was it Darien she should be mad at? That girl Ginerva? Lauren? James? No not James. He didn't do anything to her. Yet James held the bond between Lauren and Darien didn't he? She didn't want that bond between them. But she liked James. He was innocent and sweet. She couldn't be mad at him. So that left Darien, Lauren, and Ginerva. Well, Darien said that he was denying all of her dates. "Should I believe him? He lied to me though." Serenity sniffled again. It was so cold out. But she didn't know the area. She could walk. But where to? There were three options. Walk back to Dariens houses. Walk around aimlessly. Or stay here on the park bench and know where you're at. The park bench sounded really good right now. Besides, she just wanted to be cold. Not lost and cold. Suddenly she saw someone. Slowly getting up she tiptoed to the nearest pine tree and stood behind it. Was it her or were they calling out her name? She tried to be as silent as she could. "Serenity?!" The figure called. Damn, why is it getting really dark now? She blinked again. This time the figure showed features. A man with a jacket collar folded up around his neck. She couldn't see the hair color, for it was too damn dark. She had been out there what? An hour? An hour and a half? She couldn't remember. But all of a sudden she felt her legs get tired and her eyes started to droop. The man was getting closer. She started sliding down the tree. A sharp edge sticking out of the tree was what gave out her hiding place. She took a sharp intake of breath when she felt the point. Then she realized that taking in that breath would cause her to......cough. Serenity started in a fit of coughing. And her legs felt weak. She couldn't breathe anymore. It hurt too much to. She fell to the floor.  
  
"Serenity? Oh my god!!!" Darien heard Seren coughing and ran toward the sound. When he reached the source, he found Serena lying there. Unconscious. He picked her up and started running back home. When he reached his block, he fumbled for his keys. After finding them he noticed Serenity's face was pale. She had cold tears still dripping from her eyes. Before he was able to turn the door knob, Andrew flung the door open. "Darien? What's-" Andrew stopped as soon as he saw Sere. "Dear god! Is she okay?! What happened?" Andrew grabbed Serena from Dariens arms while Darien ran to the kitchen and starting heating up a pot of water. Andrew went and got some warm blankets. Removing Serenita's jacket he placed the covers on her body. "What happened?" Darien was searching his bathroom cabinets for a washcloth. "Me and her got into a bit of a fight." Andrew looked at James sleeping. "It was about him huh? She didn't like him." "No! She liked him. But she thought if I had told her sooner that she would have reacted less angry. And she didn't like the idea that I lied to her about him. Or should I say didn't tell her." Andrew shot a look at Darien. "I'm telling the truth! Anyway (Darien was dipping the cloth into the pot of water) Ginerva called right at the heat of the discussion. And left a message about a date. So that didn't calm her temper either." Andrew made a look that said, Man, I hate to see what she's gonna say to you after she wakes up. After a couple of hours Andrew left after thirty minutes of Darien telling him to.  
  
The next morning Sere woke up with a headache and a sore throat. She remembered that she scratched her hand and then everything went blank.The Park. She was in the park when this all happened. And it was cold. Freezing cold. But where she was at it was warm. And her hand didn't hurt. She opened her eyes. She was in a room. A living room. With baby toys all over. She was in Darien Shields Living Room. "Owww. My head hurts." "Well it should. You had a fever all last night." Serenity looked over to the man that spoke. "I did?" Darien nodded. "It took me over eight hours to break it. And to think it took me three hours to get you up to normal body temperature. Then I gotta get you down to normal body temperature." Serena turned her head away from him. "Why'd you come and look for me?" She whispered. But Darien could have heard it a mile away. "Because I would never forgive myself if I let you slip away from me. Much less freeze out there." She smiled. "I thought you said you didn't have feelings for me. That I was a geek and a fake." Darien winced at the words that came out of her mouth, but were made by him. "That's the one and only time I lied to you." Seren sat up with a smile on her face. "I never meant any of the things I said to you. Well, I did at the time. But now I regret saying them." Darien smiled. "Same here." After a couple hours and four bowls of soup. Serena thought she better go home. "I don't want to hog your couch." Serena said as she buttoned up her coat. "Its okay. You can hog my couch all you want when you come over." Serenity looked at him. "YOU. I said you. As in singular. Anyways, tomorrow is saturday. Come over and we'll do the dinner and a movie thing here. You know. Watch a little bit of cartoons with James. Dinner. With messy James." Sere laughed. "He can't be any worse than you."Darien walked Serenity to her dorm. "I'm glad we're not fighting anymore." Darien laughed. "So am I?" He went to kiss her. She blocked her face with her hand. "I don't want to give you my cold." Darien just shook his head. "Fine. So you don't get a kiss." Darien smiled. "Be glad you didn't try doing that last night. You would have prolly gotten kneed and then kicked." Serenity smiled and jumped out of his car. "Darien, I really do like James. And I hope that you forgive me for not believe you." She ran into the dorms. Darien gave a goofy grin. "She liked James. And she said last night she loved me. This could work." He drove off.  
  
The next night Darien and Serena had dinner and watched Monsters Inc. with James. Though James seemed to be more interested in Serenity. He liked hiding in her long hair and giggled when she played hide n seek with him. "Darien he is so adorable!" Serenity whispered from behind the couch. "I know. Get ready. I think he finally figured where you are." Darien whispered back. It was a funny sight really. Darien was sitting on the couch trying to hide Serena while the movie was playing. James sitting down confused to where his new playmate had gone. But then he spotted Seren's hair and got up. A little wobbly he ran towards where she was at. Serenity jumped out. "Boo!" James fell to the ground laughing and Serenity picked him up. "Oh my god. He found me......again!" Darien just shook his head. "You've been hiding in the same place for the past three times." She glared at him but started laughing. Looking into the window you would think they were a happy family.  
  
A couple weeks had passed, and before they knew it December had rolled in. Serena had invited Darien and James over to help her decorate her Christmas tree. "I don't see why you're decorating it. You won't even be at the school for Christmas." Serenity shrugged. "I like the feeling a Christmas Tree has when its up. You know. I feel all jolly, that sort." Darien got an annoyed look. "Could you be jolly without all the work you're putting me through. Pulling you're tree into the building then into the elevator, and dragging it all the way up here."Serenity bent last pine. "I'm only on the second floor, Dare." The rest of the night they spent decorating the tree. It was covered in silver and green decorations. Glass ornaments, icicles, lights, ribbons, bells, and candy canes were donned onto the tree." "So when do you leave for home?" Serenity stopped. Something in her heart twisted. She couldn't bear leaving Darien or James. Or any of her friends. "Um... I'm not sure yet."  
  
Mina, Serenity, Amy, Raye, and Lita were all in the stores shopping a few days later. "So did you tell him when you are supposed to leave?" Mina asked as she finished purchasing some shirts for her sisters. "No...I couldn't. I mean. I wanted to see my parents. But I also want to be with Darien and James for Christmas." Serenity said sadly. "Well. You could always ask them to come with you." Raye looked in her compact. "I couldn't ask them. The plane tickets would cost too much. Plus Darien has work the week I leave. I can't ask him to drop his job. Plus James is too young to fly on a plane. He'll get scared." Lita rolled her eyes. "Other than the clouds moving on the other side of the window. He won't notice anything different. He's two practically." "Yeah but it could have serious effects later." "Like what Ames?" Mina asked. "Like, here's an example. Little girls whose parents make them wear dresses when they're young hate to wear them later." Mina rolled her eyes. "Its only two plane trips. I doubt he'll even remember he should be traumatized." Ami shrugged. "Oh, how about these toys for James. He loves trucks and army men." Serenity went to grab the gifts, at the same time another lady did. They bumped each others hands. "Oh sorry." Serenity said as she started picking them up. Mina and Raye could tell the girl she bumped into was annoyed. But she put on a fake smile. "Its quite alright. My son loves these things." Serenity smiled. "Yeah. Mine too. Well, he's not my son. But. Oh never mind." The lady laughed a fake laugh. "I love your hair. Where'd you get it dyed at?" Obviously trying to embarrass Serenity. Serenity was totally oblivious to that. Only Lita, Amy, Raye, and Mina noticed. "Um, actually the main color is natural. But the highlights I got done at a hairstylist downtown. Oh was all the girl said. She was very pretty. She had shoulder length black hair and green eyes. "Well we'd better be on our way." Serenity chimed as she left the store. The girls followed. 


	9. Christmas Part II

Starry_Eyez: LoL.....How sad James is gonna get two of the same presents.............I THINKWE'RE MISSING A BIGGER PROBLEM HERE!!!!!! lol....thanks to all those who reviewed.....this time I will put everyone I didn't put last time....sooooooooo its gonna be a bigggggggggg liiiiiiiiiistttttttttt.............lol i'm hungry...i want some chicoclate chip cookies....but i just came back from da dentist...... :*(.....sokay...i got this really neat fan! lol.....umm....okay.....some people are asking for that new story....i will send it to you people on wednesday....when I post chapter 11! wow...i'm moving fast.............lol.......Oh yeah....I forgot who reviewed and said something about details. I'm trying. But I am at a weird type of writers block. I know what I want to write. But I dunno how to write it. Anyways. The Dorms...Did i mention this was a private school? LoL....I know...I know. You're like. SHE HAS A FIREPLACE..lol yeah. well...thats my story and i'm sticking to it. Its a private school.thats how they're able to afford all that stuff. Also. This looks like a humongous chapter. But prolly like ¼ of the whole page is responses to reviews. Um...I had to respond. So, Its like. Five million people down there Oh ANd I'm sorry about how late this chapter is......I had to do some editing...But its longer!!!!!!!  
  
| V  
  
Lena Sauren: Thanks I'm glad you think its FABULOUS! ha ha ha....i found a new word of the day! woohoo....now i'm gonna say that in all my reviews!  
  
Deny : yeah.....*sniffle* *sniffle* it was a sad chapter huh? not a very good sad chapter but hey......anyways...i'm gonna make up my own nickname fer u....cuz.....lol i can't remember how you pronounce ur nickname...lol...short term memory here.......I'm not sure if I'm gonna make Lauren and Serena meet in the near future...but they will eventually meet...and its gonna be BIG~*~  
  
Sailor Watoki Tsuna : Damn....thats a long name......I will....i'm trying to atleast.....school....and school....and more school......its sucks....but hey....I got a good reading and language arts teacher!  
  
S.L Butterworth : O gee thanks *gives an annoying look* i'm glad you didn't think it sucked.....i'm trying here......but i have this like habit to run out of ideas at the same spot.......lol....i think somethings wrong with me.....wait...i don't think....i know....lol ~*~  
  
Frosty : Of course she's going back to Darien! OR THIS WOULDN'T BE A SERENA DARIEN FIC!!! lol.....i'm hyper....lol yup.....you've prolly already read chapter eight tho...  
  
Roxy : seeeee............ expect the unexpected.....lol. Thats why i wrote it that way. Becuz I knew the readers were expecting that....so i threw something different at em *gets hit back with script she wrote* ill get back to ya......... Yes chapter eight was broing....i was falling asleep writing it...lol...nah i wasn't....i read over it tho..and then i realized it was kinda boring.....  
  
Aylee : LoL.....I know....eventhough I wrote the story .......I KNOW!!!!!!....how stupid is he sheesh...Dariens these days....dunno what peebrained idea the come out with these days. *dodges flame thrower* damn didn't see that one coming.....watch the hair...it took me forever to get it this long your funny...in a cynical evil sorta way.....lol ur cool!~*~  
  
Pyro Girl : YES I CAN!!!!! AND I WILL...lol actually you prolly already read chapter 8 so it doesn't really matter...hee hee hee...... I have to right more!? If I stopped right here would u be mad at me? LoL.....I would be dead...*looks around for aylee and her flamethrower* good....i hope she didn't hear that.......lol she's got fire...and i got *looks at the dinky little script she got hit with in the earlier review* the paper form of a tree branch....oh yea....i'm armed and dangerous...lol~*~  
  
Reviewer : I love your original name.....its so.....original.....plus I don't think I have seen you review my story.....hey....since you don't have a log in name....just keep reviewing my story...and make up different names ; P......i'm bad.....real bad..... YOU REVIEWED TWICE?!?!?! WOW...we dont' find that a lot...i'm still trying to figure out if its the same blank space thats reviewing all my chapters....lol  
  
Lady Dark Angel :Don't Cry! Then your gonna make me cry....it wasn't that sad was it? I mean.....yes it was.....sniffle sniffle.....oo tears are almost coming to my eyes...lol Who's a bitch? Me? Lauren? Darien? Ginerva? LoL....wait take me outta there....i'm not a bitch....i'm a writer...a hyper writer...but a writer all the same....soo I can't be a bitch...or am i? O.o~*~  
  
Steel Heart Rose :woah...I didn't know there was a sailormoon.com.....lol how fun....u left me two reviews there...lol two long same reviews....but hey thats okay! oh now I wasn't yelling at u...i was just jokin...yaya everyone caught onto my update days! Yup....Twist.....Yup....I like throwing those things in...I should just make lauren Serena's cousin or something huh? LoL....nah i wouldnt' do that....but i might do something outta the ordinary...really outta da ordinary.....*hears evil music in the back ground*muahahahahahaha....o sorry...lol wasn't my cue...now? kay now? okay.....muaahahahahaha.. i'm a dork...i know..  
  
Eo :Wahooooooo...I know I'm so spontanious.....however u spell that word....i think i had it in a third grade spelling bee...i don't think i even started spelling it with an "S"....lol. u want it..u got it... Yup....i will update soon for....ITS ALL APART OF THE MASTA PLAN!!!!!.~*~  
  
Schoolgirltil2005: lol......yup.....the sad thing is....i modeled what he did after what i would do...*looks sad* do u really think he was a jerk....cuz thats what i would have done.......*sniffle* anyhoo.....yup...i made him a jerk in this chapter...but he's a really sweet guy in the next one!!! I WILL WRITE MORE.....actually I already have becuz this is chapter nine.....lol : S  
  
DoD: What duz that stand fer? Thanks.......I should become a director of those shows......damn what are they called.....you know where they find out if he's the baby's dad.......or if he or she cheated on his/ her boyfriend/girlfriend....lol i'm confusin myself.....  
  
Lexi:....OKAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! I WILL WRITE MORE....FOR I AM STARRY EYEZ!!!!  
  
Fireangel : Yup....I knew all along...I can see the future O.o....I'm not weird tho...I'm just another kid in the world, who has a gift to write (i recieved the gift fer my leventh birthday from my uncle bo) and i can see the future...lol...yup thats me  
  
Rurouni Tatsu : So do I....No wait No I don't...cuz I can see the future O.o *hears the twilight zone music in the background* lol......i'm that kid in the cornfeild...beware...if you give me flames I will put you in the middle of a pumpkin patch! ....lol all the other cornfields are full of my cousins that annoy me...so u just gonna have to go with the pumpkin patch..... Yup notha chapter....i go fast!lol  
  
Celestial Dream blaze : It short words....yes he was an ass....lol......but hey....he's gonna be an angel in the end...lol.....or something like that....i can't see that far into the future.......lol...LoL.......i just found ur review on chapter six...lol....darien was an ass....oh no....raye spread that the rumors WEREN'T true...she didn't start em.....someone else started em....but raye was spreading that they weren't true....  
  
Joey : Damn.......everyone caught on fast cept for someone *looks at Julie** You dork...lol wait not u.....wow....people started paying closer attention now that the whole carrot thing happened.......lol......see there's little twists in my stories........  
  
Mars Moon Star : Do you say anyother word? LoL..just jokin.....I'm glad u think My story is COOLIOZ.....OoOoOoOoOo  
  
MoonWriter : Wowza.....lol ur new....I haven't talked to ya before.....have i? lol..ur not that blank space are you?!?!?!?!?!? O.o ......cuz if you know this blank space.....it looks like this ( ) then would you tell them to tell you to tell me to give me their name..  
  
Celestial Nymph : Yupyup..LoL....hey....everyone knows it now so its okay that you say it..lol eek ! hmm.....i'm suprised ppl remembered what she looked like.....:S once again...thanks fer reviewing! LoL, I just found your review on chapter three...lol uhh yeah...thanks for telling me cuz when i read my chapter over.....i knew something was missing...but i didn't know what.....cuz well i write the story so i know it inside and out....thanks I'll try putting more details in... : D  
  
Julie* : LoL...you dork......ha ha ha hahahahahaha.....ohh thats funny.....nope u don't annoy me at all....well.....to tell u the truth....actually...lol just jokin..thanks for reviewing...you get the star now ~*~ woah....so mystical!  
  
  
  
WARNING : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS....well James, Lauren, and Ginerva.....BUT DO NOT SUE ME!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The girls sat around in Serenity's living room. "So....who wants to go first?" They all looked seriously at each other. None of them budging. No one making a sound. "We need someone to go first. Or else we won't be able to complete what we started." Everyone glared at the person sitting next to them. Serenity put her hands on the floor in front of her. Everyone nodded and put their hands down in front of them too. The room grew quiet, just the crackling of the fire place was heard. Serenity licked her lips. The girls looked down at their hands scared. Finally Serenity made up her mind on the first line. ".......I have never...made out for longer than an hour." Lita, Mina and Raye cursed. The they pulled one of their fingers under. "Remember. If you get rid of all your fingers first then you have to drink that yucky healthy crap Ami made." Lita reminded. "Its not that bad, is it?" Raye eyed Ami. " It burnt a hole through Serenity's table cloth. Of course its not that bad. Its worse." Ami blushed. It was their girls night. They had one every week. It was fun. They watched movies, played games, talked, ate, talked, ate some more.  
  
"So, Serenity when do you leave back to your parents?" Mina asked as she munched down a Dorito. "December sixteenth. A couple days after we get out from school." Serenity slurped her milkshake. "Next year you gotta stay here for Christmas. It's a blast. We're like the only ones who stay here." Rei motioned her hand to Lita, Amy, Mina, and herself. "And so we do like whatever we want. And its so quiet. Its fun!" Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Woohoo. Sounds like a blast!" Serenity muttered. "Anyways. What are we going to do for the Winter Dance." Serenity sighed. "I won't be here remember. My plane leaves on the sixteenth. The dance is the eighteenth." All the girls sighed. "Its not gonna be the same without you Serenity." Mina chomped down a cookie. "We'll have to think of something." They all started paying attention to the movie after that.  
  
The next day Serenity went to Dariens house. She had been here a few times after the fight, but she was still nervous. "Hey! Come in!" She walked into the living that she, herself, had decorated for Darien. It had a wreath hanging on the window and their Christmas tree was already up. With some gifts under the tree already. "I wanted to tell you something." Serenity said slowly. Uh oh. Darien thought. Last time she said that we got into a fight. "About what?" Serenity walked over to James and bent down. He was playing with a box of tissues. Finding it hilarious that the tissues just kept coming out of the box. "About Christmas." She laughed when James finally found out that the box did not have an endless supply. "I'm going back to Massachusetts. For Christmas. I'm leaving the sixteenth." Darien stood there not knowing what to say. Then an idea came to mind. "I'll go with you!" Serenity looked up from James to see Dariens serious...yet childish face. "But what about your work and everything." Darien laughed. " What about it? Haven't you ever heard of sick and comp. time. I got enough to get a whole month and still get paid. I'll take the extra two weeks off. No biggie." Serenity smiled. "Your serious. You'll leave with me in two days to travel across three states." Darien nodded. " What about this little guy?" She tilted her head towards James. "Um, I don't know. I would bring him. But your parents?" Darien said a little unsure. "I think they'll understand. My dad is a professor. And my mom is a stay at home mom. She had me when she was seventeen. I think she'll understand." Darien smiled. "Massachusetts here we come."  
  
James started laughing. But something caught his eye. As Serenity and Darien were sitting on the comfy couch, James stared quietly at the window. He saw someone. Someone he knew very well. He blinked. As he did he remembered a lady smile down at him. Then the next flash was her yelling at him. He was hungry and he had a dirty diaper. She didn't know what to do. And her dad was yelling at her and him. He got up and started walking fast towards the window. Just as he got there, the green eyes disappeared. And all of a sudden, he knew who he saw. It was his mother. He blinked again. And all he could see was the snowflakes falling. He fell down into a sitting position. James looked at Serenity, whom was smiling. He thought she was pretty and nice. She seemed to like his father a lot. And he felt happy around her. But around this other lady, he felt scared yet somewhat happy. Serenity looked at him. "Why are you so quiet, buddy?" Seren laughed and picked him up. "Up to something I bet."  
  
The next day Darien had bought two planes tickets for him and James. Serenity went over and packed James' clothes while Darien filled his suitcases with his own. She smiled. "Did you guys want to spend the night at my apartment? Then we'll all be able to wake up a little later so we don't have to drive to each others house." Darien glanced at James. "He's never really slept at anyone elses house before. But I guess if it will save us time."  
  
When they reached her house she started making dinner. "Feel free to move as you please. Mi casa Su Casa." James had already gotten used to going wherever he please and was quite fascinated about walking really fast around Serenity's couch. Then the door bell rang. "Come in!" Serenity yelled from the kitchen. Just then Mina and Amy walked in. To their surprise. The all looked like a family. Darien was laying on the couch watching TV. James was running around the couch his dad was on. And Serenity was in the kitchen making dinner. "Hey Guys!" "Hey." "Hi Serenity. What's up?" Mina asked as she lifted up the lid of a pot. "Smells good in here Sere." Ami sniffed the air. "Yeah. It does smell good in here." The third voice came from Darien, who was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen and hallway. "You guys want to stay for dinner." Mina saddened. "Sorry. Got a date with Drew." Serenity looked at Amy. "Can't. Gotta help mom at the hospital. Sorry. Wish I could though." Ami sighed. "Where's Andrew taking you?" Darien asked. Mina had forgotten about him again. "Trois Lumière . Its some new restaurant with singers. Actually, the singers own the restaurant." Mina shrugged, "I guess its new." Ami smiled. "Yeah, my mum needs someone to do the night watch on the childrens ward. I need to check in on all the children." Serenity nodded. "Uhh, we just came over to ask if 'You know what?'" Darien eyed Amy and Mina. "What do you mean 'You know What'?" Darien asked. "If I told you I was going to my parents house for Christmas. Yup he knows guys. He's coming with me, he and James." The girls mouths dropped open. "We're gonna go now." They walked out the door without warning. "That was weird." Darien said as he eyed the still open door, that the girl just left out of. "Oh ya." Serenity shook her head and went back to her cooking.  
  
The next morning Serenity's apartment was in chaos. Darien was trying to check all of their bags and Serenity was getting herself and James ready. They agreed to do different things. While he was cleaning up the bathroom his cell rang. "Hello, Darien Shields speaking." Raye's voice was on the other side of the phone. "Darien I think you should know something."  
  
Darien sat on the down toilet. "Yeah what's up?" Raye took a deep breath. "Something about Serenity's past. I don't know how to tell you. But she didn't have the happiest teen years."  
  
"What do you mean? She's like fun, cool, pretty, smart? How could she not have good teen years."  
  
"Darien, she was the one that got picked on the most at her old school. Why do you think she transferred? Well anyways. She got a make over and everything. And just changed her look. Nothing else. She's still the same person at heart and soul. But she's more confident about herself now. "  
  
Darien sighed. "Are you positive?"  
  
"I'm sure. My cousin went there last year too. And she said that Serenity was nice, but taken advantage of. She was the nicest person and four people turned the school against her. Four people."  
  
"I never knew that. My god. Do you think I should try to get her back to her old school?"  
  
"Um..I dunno. I would say yes. To help her. At least. Over come her fear. Get her to show up those who never really saw her for her true beauty."  
  
Darien smiled. "Aight. I'll do my best. And thanks for telling me. Or I would have done something stupid."  
  
Raye laughed. "We both know you're gonna say something stupid while your down there. So just be a little more careful."  
  
"Thanks for the support. Lataz"  
  
"Bye." Raye hung up the phone. She hoped Serenity would be strong. For her sake.  
  
When they left Darien was wearing a black sweater with a pair of jeans and a leather jacket. Serenity was wearing a pair of LEI hipsters and a dark blue sweater. All of her hair was down and she had some make-up on. James was wearing a pair of jeans, with a t-shirt and a vest over it. He didn't look as comfortable as Serenity and Darien though.  
  
When they entered the airport, they got a lot of looks and stares from people. Two teenagers, and a baby, and a bunch of suitcases. Some people smiled at them. They looked like a happy family. Serenity in front with James walking and playing with him. Darien trudging behind, being the pack mule, carrying all their bags. It was a funny site. Then other people stared. Wondering, if they were married? And had a child? They looked astonished as Serenity kissed Darien and then went to the register with James two get the plane tickets scanned.  
  
"Darien honey!? Do you have James airplane booster seat card?" A muffle came from under a bunch of suitcases. "Yeah, he does miss. Can you hold on for just a sec." Serenity stuck her hand in the pile and in her emerged hand held a card. "Here you go. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Serenity handed the lady the card. "You have a handsome son. What's his name?" Serenity looked down at James. It wouldn't hurt just to let the lady think he was her son. "Um...his name is James." The lady smiled. "He's cute." Serenity smiled. "I know, huh?" She smiled at James and then kissed him on the cheek. "Oh. Here are your tickets I hope you have a good flight!" The lady chirped. "Thank you." Serenity went and got a tired Darien. "Lets go hun."  
  
As the boarded the plane James was curious about wandering around. "James. No." Darien repeated over as his son tried to pull off his seat belt. Serenity laid back and closed her eyes. This would be one, big, holiday. And she meant it.  
  
When they stepped out of the plane, Serenity took a deep breath of air. "I'm surprised James slept almost the whole way." Darien said as he walked out with James sleeping on his shoulder. "You wouldn't know now would you? You slept the whole way!" Serenity said as they waited for their luggage. "When are your parents coming?" Serenity shrugged. " Your guess is as good as mine. Hehehe." Darien pulled out his cell phone. "Then call em. Tell them we'll rent a car and then drive to their house." "Alright." She dialed her parents house.  
  
"KEN WE'RE RUNNING LATE!!!!!!!! uh...oh sorry hello?" Serenity laughed a little.  
  
"Mom its me, Serenity." Serenity pulled the phone away from her ear as her mother started talking...very loudly...to her.  
  
"Um, mom you don't have to come down and pick us up. We're just gonna rent a car and then drive down there. Kay."  
  
"Are you sure? Who's we?" Her mom sounded confused.  
  
"Um, me and Darien." Serenity said confused back. She had told her mom about Darien a long time ago.  
  
"Oh Darren. Okay." Serenity sweat dropped.  
  
"Its Darien mom. And the three of us will be coming down." Serenity looked at Darien who just raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh okay. Yeah I think that will be best. Your father doesn't exactly know about James." Serenity slapped her hand to her forehead and dragged it down.  
  
"He doesn't? And why does he not know mom?" Serenity started digging.  
  
"Because. Oh I'm happy your home gotta go the cookies are burning. BYE!" The phone clicked.  
  
Serenity stared at the cell phone. "What's the matter?" Serenity looked up at Darien. "She hung up on me. And worst. My dad doesn't know about the little bundle of joy." Serenity motioned towards James in Dariens arms. "I'm taking it that that's not good." "Not really." Serenity sighed. "Lets get a car. We'll discuss this on the way down there." Darien shrugged and followed her to the car rental station.  
  
The drive was only ten or fifteen minutes. Serenity got more relaxed as she saw her old town. "This is gonna be great. Our first Christmas together." Darien laughed. "This is a big thing to you huh?" Darien made a left turn. "Yup. I mean. I have a lot of good memories here." She looked down. I also had a lot of bad ones too. She thought. As they passed by her school, she looked out the window and saw her old classmates from last year walking out of the building. "Can we go a little faster?" "In a school zone? Seren, I think you're a little out of it." Darien looked towards the highschool. "Didn't you used to go there? T.J James highschool. Yeah you did huh. Cuz I remembered James from the highschool and our James." Serenity shaded her eyes with her hand. "You should go back there sometime. Talk to your old friends and teachers." He smiled. Serenity shook her head. Bad.Bad.Bad Idea.  
  
They drove up to a small, but comfy, blue house with snow covering the front lawn, and smoke coming from the chimney. "This is nice." Darien said as he looked at the house. "Yeah, well. You and my dad got something in common at least. Wait up. I need to put his jacket on him." Darien stopped by the passenger car door and watched Serenity button up James. "You think he'll notice the different place?" Serenity asked as she picked him up. "Nah. He'll just be happy there's food and something to run around." Serenity laughed.  
  
Just as they got to the door, Ilene opened it. "Serenity! Honey, I'm glad your home! Come in." Ilene hugged her daughter. "And this is Darien I presume?" Ilene looked at Darien. "Nice too meet you. I'm glad-" Ilene pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad my daughter found a great guy like you." She whispered into his ear. Darien just stood there. All of a sudden a little cry was heard. Ilene turned around. "Oh poor child. I kept him out here so long." Ilene guided them in. "Now lets have a looksie." She pulled back the hood of his jacket to see an adorable two year old smiling. "Well hello! It's nice to meet you. I'm Ilene!" She played with the baby. "Honey are they here yet?!" Serenity's fathers, Ken, voice boomed into the living room. "Yes dear!" Ilene yelled back and then continued to play with James. Darien was expecting a giant to walk through the door. Instead a man of about 5'11 wearing glasses walked through. "Hello. My name is Ken James. Nice to meet you." Serenity looked at Darien then her mom. "Ilene what are you doing?" Ken asked as he looked at his wife. Then he looked at the little boy in Serenity's arms. "Who is that?" Darien made an odd laugh. "That's my son, James." 


	10. Christmas Part III

Starry*Eyez: LoL.......Sorry.....I have a lot going on. So I'm kinda late on updating. You see the baskteball team, and our Key Club! And I'm going caroling. And OMG talk about busy. Sheesh. Anyways. I'm gonna change my update date for my other story. Umm...I don't have time to post it. And so...I'm gonna move it down a week or two. ITS GONNA BE YOUR X-MAS GIFT FROM ME TO YOU!!!!...Uhhh.....what else. Oh.....I'm also in the planning stages of another story.....So Altogether I'll three stories going into da new year. I hope....people like em.......Um...I can mail out the summary but not the story......i was wondering.....should i just post the summaries on here like make an authors note......a chapter.....or should i just wait until the whole first chapter is typed out.......hmm decisions decisions....o well.....TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!!!!!! ONCE AGAIN i'm sorry i'm late......cuz i have all this going on..........but if i can't post a chapter the date i'm supposed to....i'll for sure post it the next day...  
  
WARNING : I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON  
  
MarsMoonStar : NONONONONONO!!!!!!!! LoL........I was just joking......I'm sorry.......*sniffle* forgive me..............pwease.....wit spwinkles on top....  
  
Reviewer : Mysterious.........O.o *hears twilight zone music* OH SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!  
  
PyroGirl: Really? Ya think? *blushes* awe you don't have to say that..........*blushes even more* okay.....so it is the greatest chapter....i know......JUST JOKIN.....lol.....i'm a conceited aren't i?  
  
Aylee : LoL....so am i.....but hey....review my storie like 50 times with different names....lol............nah don't do that....that would be dishonest.................lol... *hits the deck* lol......wait......i don't have to do that...cuz he can't get mad at me cuz i created him........I brought him into the script....And it can take him out  
  
SteelHeartRose : Awee gee.......thanks man......I needed that.......lol........i really did.....my first b-ball practice and i sucked......big time.....lol and the guy that i like WAS WATCHING ME THE WHOLE TIME........:( starryeyez feels bad now...  
  
() : Hmmm.....I give up.......I dunno who you are....or even if you are the same are....but o well.....Thanks for reviewing...!!!!  
  
MoonWriter : I must and will continue for I AM STARRY_EYEZ07.....  
  
CCB: Woah.................Hyper are we? Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!!!!  
  
Julie*: I know ur not a dork...and you know you're not a dork......but do they know your not a dork *points to the mysterious people reading other peoples reviews* of course they do!  
  
DOD: Oh......that is a long name....lol......i was gonna say YOU COPIED YOUR LIFE FROM MY STORY......sheash plagarists these days........dunno....my story could be a book somewhere in Japan right now and I wouldn't even know......  
  
Dark Angel: Du Du Duh DUMMMM!!!!!! lol.....i'm all wired huh? lol........Ken is going to say!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ!!!!!!!  
  
SchoolGirl : I don't think i can..........i might be able to...wait hold on *looks through an empty coloring book * nope nothing planned you lucked out..........  
  
roxy : you think its cute.....i thought it was peeeeeeeeerdy........i'm weeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrreddddddddd.  
  
  
  
  
  
"S-son?" Ken stuttered. "You know he reminds me of you." Darien whispered in Serena's ear. "Uhhh. Ken didn't I tell you about James?" Ilene turned sheepishly around. "You knew?" Ken said unbelievably. "Yes and no." Mother?" Serena said astonished. "Okay so yes I knew." Her mother eyed Serena. "Well. You kids must be tired. Your rooms are upstairs." Ilene ushered Serena and Darien up the stairs and left Ken sitting on the couch. "You move, and there will be no desert or bed to sleep in for you tonight." Ilene said in a very dangerous tone. After a few minutes, Ilene came back downstairs.  
  
"Ken! How could you act so rude like that?" Ilene asked in a harsh tone.  
  
"He has a son, Ilene! A son!" Ken pointed to the room that Darien was unpacking in.  
  
"You think I don't care. I do. But, he's more responsible. And when Serena called me about him, he sounded like a dream. Perfect gentleman." Ilene sat down.  
  
"But, he's already done it. He knows. How do you know he hasn't tried it with Serena?" Ken said as fiercly back.  
  
"He already has one son. I don't think he's gonna try for two. Plus. When Serena called me, they had gotten into a fight. He didn't say he loved her. He didn't tell her they would be together forever. He didn't shove all that fairy tale stuff into her face. And then he apologized for it, but still wouldn't say it. So I think he knows about the real world."  
  
Ken looked at his folded up hands. "I don't want her growing up too fast though."  
  
Ilene sighed. "She's growing up no matter what you do or say. The only thing we can do is guide her in the right direction."  
  
"What about this Darien? He's not that smart if he's got a son." Ken said, firing up again.  
  
"Darien is a lot more mature than other people his age. Did you know that he noticed his parents were getting tired of James so he got a job and moved out. He pays for day care and clothes and food." Ilene counted off her fingers.  
  
Ken looked up in surprise. "You mean he's not living off his parents?"  
  
Ilene shook her head. "He even sends them money for the months that they payed for food and diapers for James."  
  
Ken slowly exhaled. "Whats your call ref?"  
  
"I think we'll give him a chance. Serena wouldn't have said yes to a date if she didn't think he was worth her time." Ilene rubbed her husbands folded hands. "Give him a chance Ken, maybe you'll end up liking him."  
  
Ken laughed. "Maybe..."  
  
Later that night they all sat down for supper. "Mmm...smells good Mrs. James." Darien said as he pulled out the chair for Serena. "Thank you Darien. I hope you enjoy it." After they got started eating there was a silence, except for James who was banging a spoon against his highchair tray. Under the table Ilene kicked Ken in the leg. "Um..So Darien do play any sports?" Darien looked up from his Spaghetti. "I play tight end for our schools football team and I made the basketball team this year." Ken raised his eyebrows. "Whats your schools mascot again?" Serena shook her head. After four months of me going to this school, he still doesn't know its mascot. She thought. "Its the Colts sir." "Really? Funny, Serena's old school was the Stallions." And she knew he had to throw that in somewhere. Ilene kicked her husband again. "So how old is James?" Ilene changed the conversation. "He's two years old. Just turned it actually. December eleventh." James laughed at this. Ken couldn't help but smile at the little boy. He was just too darn adorable.  
  
"So what do you guys plan to get him?" Ilene asked. "Well Serena found some toy trucks and some action figures. But other than that. We have no idea. We were thinking about going to the mall in a couple of days."Darien picked at a meatball. "Yeah, we were gonna go get your presents too." Serena butted in. "Darien has a great idea for dads gift." Serena elbowed Darien. "Yeah great gift." Darien massaged his side.  
  
Ken made sure that night that Serena and Darien went to their seperate rooms before going to bed. He was planning on having a talk with that boy. As he entered his bedroom Ilene spoke to him. "Ken you're not going to talk to Darien. He is already scared of you enough."  
  
The next day they decided to go to the mall. Serena made her parents promise not to follow them on account of the secrecy of their gifts. "So what did you want to get my mom?" Serena said as she pushed James walker. "Well, I noticed her collection of snowmen. So how about a couple of rare figurines and a necklace." Darien suggested. Serena laughed. "Thats exactly what I was thinking...Kinda." Darien shook his head. "You're too funny." They walked into a toy store. "Do you think we should be buying his gifts infront of him." Serena said as she was playing with James. Darien picked up a coloring book. "I doubt he rememebers what he had last night, much less than what happened two weeks ago." Serena shrugged "You never know. "  
  
As lunch time rolled around Serena and Darien sat laughing together. "Your mean. She did not run to the perfume department so she could fart." Darien laughed too. "I swear, I think she seriously did." Serena handed a fry to James and looked down at the fountain below. She had a flash back.  
  
A group of people sat at a table by the fountain. They were all laughing and wearing designer clothes. Most of the girls had make-up piled on their face.  
  
"Tay. You're too funny!" Laughed a girl with brown hair.  
  
"Well I don't think I should be proud of being able to copy Serena so much. But hey someone's gotta show her what she's really like." The girl Taylor shrugged.  
  
A guy spoke up. "You know. I got an idea about the dance. If Serena goes we should put something in her drink. And then..." His voice faded out.  
  
Serena closed her eyes. She never did go to that dance. It was the first dance of the year too. She was really looking forward to it. But then she heard that.  
  
"Hey Taylor! Wait up chick. So how did it go last night?"  
  
"Aight. He wasn't the best, but he was pretty good." The girl flipped her light blonde hair.  
  
Serena's eyes shot open. "That wasn't a memory." She murmered. Darien looked up. "What wasn't a memory?" Serena shook her head. "Oh nothing. Just thinking about some times in this mall. Was that a memory? She thought. She looked down towards the fountain.  
  
A blonde girl sat there with three other people. Joshua and Maxwell. And Jennifer. "Shit." Darien looked up. "If my sons first word is shit I'm blaming all on you." Serena shook her head. "Sorry. But I see some people I don't wanna see." Serena stood up. "Woah. Baby where ya going?" "Where do you think? The car." Darien saw Serena turn around and start walking. "Um.. that would be a brillant plan if the car was parked on that side of the mall. But the car is on that side." Darien pointed past the fountain to another exit. "And why is it over there?" Serena glared at him. "Cuz you told me to park over there." Darien playfully glared back like a little boy. Then he stuck his tongue out. "Its your own fault." "Alright. We can come back another day. Lets just try to act normal and walk down there like regular people." Darien's mouth fell open. "We could do that or we could just run around screaming. THEY'RE HERE." This made Serena laugh. "And besides. We're are not freaking out. You are. Me and James are perfectly happy sitting here eating our ninety nine cent hamburger and fries." Darien sat down and gave Serena the same look as James was giving her. "Oh god. I hate when you guys team up on me like that." Darien smiled. "Its a father son thing." Serena sat down hastily. She turned around while taking a bite of a fry. They weren't there! Serena's mouth fell open. "Where'd they go?!" Her fry fell out of her mouth. "Uhh...As much as the mall likes you popping fries in your mouth from the local Mc Donalds. I don't think they would approve of you dropping it in their local fountain." Darien said looking over the railing at the half chewed fry falling down the water fountain. "They're gone." "Who?" "The people that I didn't want to see me." "I take it that's bad." "Oh yeah! Like REALLY bad!" Serena picked up her tray and headed to the trashcan. On the way she had to jump some hurdles. She didn't make the last one.  
  
She really thought she had made it to the trashcan safe and sound. But then she got knocked over by someone climbing up the stairs. As she got up she groaned, "Damn didn't see that one coming." As soon as the person who knocked her over, saw her face, he immediatly started appologizing. "I'm so sorry Miss. I didn't mean to." He helped her up. Serena was staring into Joshua Mitchells big Brown Eyes. Just as he was about to ask her to join him for lunch, Darien ran over. "Hun, are you okay?" He took Serena from Joshua's arms. Josh glared at the man. "Yeah. Just bumped into you know who." The other guy gave her a puzzled look. Darien raised his head to show he understood her. "Well I think James' needs a nap. Lets go Seren!" Serena was thankful. Then she caught his last part. Awe shit. Darien and his big fat mouth. "Seren? Is that your name?" Came a curious voice from behind her. "Actually its Serenity but hey you don't need to know that. Where's James?" Serena started to walk away when a hand grabbed her arm. Okay. She tried to get away. Now she's pissed. "Serena James?" Taylor's grip grew tighter. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" Taylro started laughing. "Josh. Josh. Josh. YOU! Just tried to hit on Serena James. Didn't you see her face before you started to flirt." Taylor broke into a fit of laughter. "You look at her face Tay." Josh said defensivly, though he was blushing. "Alright, turn around SERENITY." SErena turned around to show a beautiful face. Her cream colored skin was no longer pale or scared. Her blue eyes which had been hidden behind glasses glistened brightly. Her hair which was always in a bun cascaded down her tight long sleeve shirt. "Yeah?" Taylor stood there for a moment. "So you're trying to look like me." From out of nowhere Darien came a long. "Sere, you don't need this lets go." James started giggling in Dariens arms. "Blagaga Sewena?" Serena turned around. "Did he just say my name?" Darien looked down at James. "He did." They started jumping up and down. "Oh my god. He just said my name!! James say again honey!" Taylor and Joshua stood there confused. "Hello? Did you're completely ignoring me." Serena turned around. "What? Never been ignored." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Hello. You're like talking to royalty here." Ohhhhhhhhh. Darien had used this one on Serena before. Taylor just had to say the magic word. "Yeah. A royal pain in the ass." Serena started laughing with James again. "Well then who are you? And who is that ?" Taylor said pointing toward Darien and James.... 


	11. Christmas

Starry_Eyez07: Whew...Finally I got this Chapter Done. Its hard writing two stories! Anyways. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Part of it was fanfiction.net's fault. But most of it was mine. I should have just updated sooner. Anyways. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Warning : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON  
  
NEWSFLASH#3: Okay! I figured out what was wrong. I missed some Endymions the first AND second time. I'm so very sorry! I apologize for any confusion! AHHH. MY COMPUTER HATES ME!!!!!!!!  
  
A SPECIAL THANKS TO MICHELLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
  
  
Serena was furious. She couldn't believe one person could make her so disgusted with the population of man. "For your information Taylor, this is my boyfriend Darien." She motioned a hand to Darien. "And this is James." She lifted her hand toward James. "Are you really telling me the truth?" Taylor asked as Serena was walking away. She turned around. "No...I'm just lying to you. What do you think?" Taylor rolled her eyes. "Well, the whole population of T.J HS will know that you are officially a slut. Going and sleeping with some guy, you don't even know." Serena raised her eye brows. "Why? You do it every week." Taylor coughed. "Well, you'll still be the school slut." Taylor shot back. "I don't think I'm quite ready to take that title from you." Serena glared back. "You know Serena I think we should go." Darien pointed toward their table. "I agree with you there Dare." Serena turned on her heels and left.  
  
It was silent in the car as they were driving home. "Care to share?" Darien asked. Serena shook her head. "Darien, I'm so sorry, I think I should tell you what I was like at my old school." Serena looked out the passengers' window of the car. "I was the geek and dork all the girls picked on. I was the target for guys snide remarks. I got made fun of because I was good at every subject. But, very anti social. I didn't have any friends. So when I got accepted to McCullen Private School, I was thrilled to leave all that behind." Serena sighed. Darien kept silent. "So when I came to McCullen I got a make-over and a new wardrobe. But, I didn't change anything else about me." She stayed silent for a while after, Darien too. She looked over to him, and saw him focused on the road. She sniffled and let a tear slip. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't trying to keep a secret from you Endymion, but I didn't want to tell you this and have you think that I was a complete loser. Don't get me wrong! I was going to tell you, but I figured when we had the fight, that you wouldn't want to hear it. And I was waiting until we were on stable ground in our relationship." Serena sighed. "You're angry with me, aren't you?" Serena murmured. He turned to look at her, and stared into her eyes. "I'm so sorry Darien. I am so ashamed of what I did. I'm sorry." She burst into tears.  
  
He had known the truth and didn't mind. He could understand why she kept it from everybody, but him? He was confused. Didn't she trust him? Serena looked up with teary eyes to see if Darien was going to say something. Their eyes locked. He searched her eyes for emotions. He saw regret, hope, and forgiveness. But he caught a glimpse of something else. He couldn't place his finger on it. And when she blinked he knew what he saw. He saw something he hoped he never would see in her eyes. He saw fear. She had a fear of him, and his anger. He could tell that she was scared of what he might say or do. And for once, reality hit him. She loved him, but had a fear that one day he wouldn't love her back. "Its okay baby." His hand reached out to wipe a tear away. She smiled. "Are you positive you aren't mad?" Serena asked shyly. Darien softened his gaze. "I'm positive. You told me, and that's all that matters." Serena smiled. The rest of the car drive home was in peace.  
  
"You want to go out tonight?" Darien asked as he pulled out the diaper bag and the walker from the trunk. Serena looked up at him from the back seat of the car. "Where to?" She asked. "I don't know, somewhere fancy. Or do you want to go to a club?" Serena shook her head. "Who's going to watch James?" Darien smiled. "I'll call a sitter." Serena shrugged as they walked up to the front door. When they entered the house, it was silent. "So, do you know any good baby sitters?" Darien asked as he pulled James out of the car seat. "Um, I don't think so." Serena said as she started taking James' coat off. "Hmm, or we could take James on our date." Serena suggested. Darien scrunched up his nose. "As much as I love my boy, I would like a romantic evening with just the two of us." Serena shook her head.  
  
"What's this about babysitting?" asked another voice from the other end of the room. Serena looked up. "Oh nothing Dad, we were just trying to figure out if we should call a sitter to watch James. We wanted to go out tonight." After seeing Serena's father furrow his eyebrows Darien quickly added a few words. "Oh, but it doesn't look like we're going out. We can't find a sitter." Ken laughed. "Why did you ask your mother and me? We would be happy to watch James." Serena and Darien exchanged glances. "Are you sure it won't be any trouble for you sir?" "No, not at all, and call me Ken." Ken laughed. "Well, if it wouldn't be any trouble for you guys, then I guess we could." "Go. We'll be fine." Serena smiled. "Thanks daddy!" She and Darien ran upstairs to start getting ready.  
  
About four five minutes later Serena and Darien were downstairs explaining to her mother and father about James. "Okay, at about seven o'clock give him some of his dinner. Give him vegetables or something, then give him a baby food jar of fruit." They went on for another ten minutes explaining his bath and bed time. After about another five minutes of reassurance from her parent's Serena and Darien left.  
  
"So where did you want to go?" Serena asked. "Well I already made reservations at a restaurant for us." Darien smiled over at her. She looked perfect in his eyes. She had on a light-blue dress that went down to her ankles and a pair of pearl white strap high heel sandals. Her hair was left down in a mass of curls and she had on a beautiful silver necklace. "What are you staring at?" Serena asked. "Just admiring your beauty." Serena playfully hit him. "That's old fashioned." She looked down. "You know, this is the first time in over a month that I have been in the same car as you, and we don't have to worry about someone back there." She pointed to the backseat. "I know. It's quiet." Darien murmured. "Hmm, yeah." She looked out the window.  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant two men, ran up to the car. "What . . . are they doing?" Darien laughed at Serena's shocked face. "They're valets." "Oh. I knew that." Darien gave the man a crisp twenty dollar bill and handed him the keys. "This is nice. Why would you want to spend your money like this on me?" Serena asked as they entered the restaurant. He bent down and whispered something in her ear. "Because you deserve to be treated like a queen." Serena smiled and bit her bottom lip. When they were seated, Darien and Serena started having a conversation. "Um, I don't mean to be a party pooper or anything, but I think we need to get the truth out with each other." Serena said as she sipped on her non alcohol apple cider. "Yeah, me too." Darien took a deep breath. "I'll go first." Darien told her. "Lauren and I met one day when we were doing a freshman tour. She was new there, and something about her caught my eye..."And Darien told Serena the whole story. After he was done, he looked to her for understanding. "That was then. This is now Darien." Serena smiled and held his hand. "Well, I used to have friends in middle school . . . " She began her life long tale about all the pranks and jokes. When she finished, Darien had remembered about when they had gotten into a fight. He had wondered why 'geek' and 'fake' had hurt her so much. Now he knew. "Its okay, at least we have no secrets." Darien smiled.  
  
The rest of the night Serena and Darien laughed and talked about things that had happened at McCullen. As the exited the restaurant Serena and Darien drove to a nearby lake and watched as the snow fell. "This has definitely been one of our best dates." Serena said. She turned to Darien who was staring at her the whole time."Definitely." Darien lowered his head and kissed Serena under the moonlit snowy night . . .  
  
A couple days had passed and Serena, Endymion, and James went to go visit her relatives, who thought James and Darien were adorable. Thankfully her parents had called her aunts and uncles first to tell them about Darien and James. They seemed just fine with it.  
  
The day before Christmas Eve, Serena was sitting with James in the front room playing with his toys. They were watching a cartoon when the doorbell rang. "Mom, did you want me to get that?" Serena called to her mother in the kitchen. "Would you Serena?" "Yeah, Serena got up and answered the door. A tall man about 6'1 appeared. "Hello." Serena said. "Serena?!" Serena looked at the man suspiciously. "Who are you?" The tall figure laughed. "Samuel. Sammy." Serena's eyes widened and she started jumping up and down. "Sammy! Oh my god nice to see you again." She gave her older brother a hug. "Mom! Sammy's home!" Her mother looked through the kitchen door and smiled. "Samuel! I'm so glad you're home. I missed you so much!" Serena sat down on the floor again with James. When Sammy put his coat away, Serena introduced the two. "Sammy, this is James, James say hi to my brother Sammy." Samuel looked at the child.  
  
"Serena!" He yelled. "What?!" "Is he? Is he yours?" "No, you idiot. Do you think I could have a two-year-old son in less than four months? It takes eight months to just have a baby." Serena laughed with James. "He's my boyfriends' son." Sammy looked more surprised at this. "You have a boyfriend?" He started cracking up laughing. "Well, where is he then? Oh, let me guess, dad already killed him and is hiding the body as we speak." Serena raised an eyebrow. "Actually, they're in the backyard shoveling snow together." Just then two laughing snow-covered figures walked into the living room. "Darien, thanks for helping me. It means a lot to me." Kens voice said. "No problem. You did watch that little trouble maker over there." Sammy looked surprised.  
  
"Hey Dad!" Sammy yelled. Ken turned around. "Sammy!" They gave each other a hug. "So that's your brother Serena?" Darien asked as he went to sit by the fire. "Yup! Good ole Samuel." Darien laughed. "Nice to meet you." The two shook hands. Serena could feel the tension. "I think me, dad and James are going to go get some hot chocolate for you. Be right back." Serena her father and James disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"So you're dating my little sister?" Sammy asked as he picked up a toy from the floor.  
  
"Yeah." Darien said  
  
"She doesn't mind your son."  
  
"At first she was somewhat shocked. But, I think he's grown on her."Darien replied.  
  
"Oh."Was all that Sammy could say.  
  
Then the conversation sprouted into something more. Soon Darien found he and Samuel had a lot more in common than what he thought...  
  
The day of Christmas Eve her family was quite happy. They were going to spend Christmas Eve at her Grandma's house with all of her aunts and cousins. "Darien did you remember to put the gifts in the trunk? And James' playpen and his diaper bag?"Serena asked. "Yes. Yes. Yes." Darien said as he was putting James into his car seat. "Great!" Serena said. Darien and Serena followed her parents' car to her grandmothers' house. When Darien saw it, it reminded him of his own grandparents' house. The whole street was lined with cars. "Are those all for your grandma?" Serena nodded. "What can I say? I have a big family." Darien laughed. "That's the understatement of the year."  
  
When they found a parking spot Serena and Darien walked into her grandmothers' house. Her parents had gone in first.  
  
"You think they'll like me?" Darien asked as he pulled the diaper bag and the bag that the presents were in out of the trunk. Serena gave him a kiss on the cheek. "They'll love ya."  
  
When they entered the house, everyone's eyes fell upon her and Darien. And of course James. But soon they were accepted and included in all the family's routine.  
  
At about eleven o'clock everyone started saying their goodbyes and drifting back into their own homes. Serena, Darien, her parents and a couple aunts, uncles and cousins stayed to help with the cleanup. Darien helped wash dishes and Serena cleared the table. They played games with the younger kids and waited until they went to bed so they could leave the gifts under the tree. They left at one o'clock finally. James was fast asleep and everyone was going to bed. Back at her parents house her and Darien put James to sleep, and quickly started putting gifts under the Christmas tree. By the time they were done there was well over thirty or forty gifts there for James, and their family. They went up to their rooms kissed each other and said goodnight.  
  
Funny things can be heard on Christmas eve. Sleigh bells, hooves on the roof, Santa Claus. But everybody heard something different in that house that night.  
  
Serena was asleep when she heard light footsteps on the stairs at around three a.m.. She opened her eyes and listened to hear anything in the quiet.  
  
Sammy was asleep, when he heard footsteps and a door shut. That's when he decided to go downstairs and place his gifts under the tree.  
  
Darien was asleep when he heard James start crying, he got up and listened, while James fell back asleep. He heard a quiet crash downstairs. He listened to hear if there were any more sounds.  
  
Quietly Darien got up and looked outside of his door to see someones' door quietly shut. He decided to go downstairs and place his gifts under the tree. When he reached the downstairs someone, else came downstairs. He hid under the stairway and watched them place the gifts. Quickly, he slid a gift onto the stairway. Suddenly, one of the tree ornaments caught on, whoever robe and it dropped to the floor making a 'klink' sound. Then he saw that person look up to the stairway to see someone else coming downstairs.  
  
Serena noticed someone was coming downstairs, in fear that they might see her she hid behind the tree.  
  
Sammy carefully tiptoed downstairs, and started placing his gifts under the tree. Darien silently crept back upstairs, just barely closing his door in time, when Mrs. James came downstairs.  
  
Sammy thought she was coming downstairs thinking he was trying to look at his gifts again, so he stayed down lower in his spot behind the couch. Mrs. James carefully opened the closet where Darien used to be hiding and took her gifts out of there and started placing them under the tree.  
  
Darien was still in his room when he remembered he left the gift on the stairway. Quietly he snuck out again, and clicked his door shut. This made everyone downstairs jump. Quickly Sammy decided to make a run for it to the stairway. He was almost there when he stepped on the bulb that Serena had dropped earlier, causing him to fall, causing Serena to let out a little scream, causing Mrs. James to jump, causing Mr. James, who was holding a glass of milk, to turn on the lights in the kitchen.  
  
When he turned on the lights, he saw Mrs. James standing on the couch with one of her gifts getting ready to throw it at Sammy who was sprawled out on the floor next to the Christmas tree. He saw Darien on the stairway getting ready to throw a gift on the ground while Serena was sitting in a pile of presents.  
  
Serena finally figured out that it was her father who first got up and went downstairs because he never came back upstairs. So he was downstairs the whole time. Everyone just burst out laughing and went back to bed.  
  
"Okay! I made hot chocolate, cookies, and James' favorite, vanilla cookies!" Ilene said as she walked into the living room with a tray of cookies and mugs.  
  
"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Serena asked.  
  
"I don't know, put on the Christmas Story." Sammy said as he was pulling out gifts from under the tree.  
  
"Okay." Serena put in the movie and they all started tearing open their Christmas gifts... 


	12. The Big Lie:Laurens Version of the Truth

After Christmas, Serena and Darien told her parents that they had to be back in Massachusetts for New Years Eve. So they bid her family farewell and started off to the airport.  
The next couple days Serena hadn't seen much of Darien or James. It was so busy with retesting and homework assignments, she couldn't even get up to get something to drink. She sighed in frustration as the problem she had to solve was becoming more confusing as she thought about it.  
  
This wasn't working. She needed to get her mind off homework. After walking only a few steps down the hallway, she ran back into her computer room and wrote something down. Now, she could get her mind off homework.  
  
She decided to go for a walk around campus, maybe she could get a ride from Raye to Dariens place. As she started down the steps of the school, she heard two girls talking.  
  
"Yeah, I saw for myself. He's got a girlfriend. And James even saw me. He recognized me alright. I think I can use him to help me get back Darien. You know. Want to see my son again. Then do some of that family bonding crap."  
  
Serena stiffened. She desperately wanted to peek around the corner, but she knew they would see her. So she just decided on listening to the conversation from where she was at.  
  
"I heard about his girlfriend. She's supposed to be really pretty and super smart. What's her name again? Selena? I don't know it starts with an S though. "  
  
There was a pause then the first voice spoke up again.  
  
"Its Serena. Serena James. From what I heard, she used to be a real geek and T.J James High School. My cousin Taylor goes there. I should know."  
  
Serena's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, well. We could get her for that. But, didn't they spend Christmas at her parents house or something?"  
  
"Yeah, that little bitch. I was going to show up on Dariens doorstep with a gift for James. But he was already gone."  
  
Serena turned to go back up the stairs when Lauren turned into the stairway.  
  
"You heard us!" Lauren growled.  
  
"No, heard what?" Serena decided to play innocent. Lauren didn't buy Serena's acting and backed her up into the hallway.  
  
"You listen you little whore. Darien is mine. He fell in love with me first. What makes you think you can stay together? What bond do you share? Nothing. I have a son with him. And he would never give that up. Do you think he would stay with you if poor little Lauren showed up at his doorstep?" Lauren glared at Serena.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what makes you so sure. Deep down you know he would dump you for me. For James. I have him wrapped around my little pinky." With that Lauren raised her eyebrows.  
  
"He would never leave me." Serena glared back.  
  
"Are you sure? Has he ever done anything for you to make that so sure." Lauren smiled. "He lied to you and hurt you. He hasn't done anything special for you. All you are is a girlfriend. Its nothing more than a title to him. He's never did nothing more than be an ordinary boyfriend. He'll break up with you like an ordinary boyfriend. So don't go thinking that for a second you are special. You are nothing. Did he give you a promise ring like this one?" Lauren held up her left hand ring.  
  
"Did he ever take the blame to get you out of trouble? Did he ever stand up in front of the whole school and proclaim his love for you?" Lauren knew she had hit Serena where it hurt this time.  
  
"Would he have asked you out if you were still the geek you used to be? Since he knows you used to be a geek, that's all he can label you as."  
  
"Th-that's not what he thinks!" Serena was on the verge of tears.  
  
"How do you know? You can't read his mind. He's never told you what on it. Unlike me, we had a certain love. A love that I could finish his sentences and read his mind." Lauren smiled "You're not good enough for him Serena, you can never take my place. That's actually all you are. Is an attempt at a replacement of me. And nothing is better than the real thing. And Serena James. Our love is the real thing. Our son is the real thing. I am the real thing." Lauren shoved Serena aside into the wall and continued walking up the stairs. Serena slid to the ground crying.  
  
Serena burst into tears at the revelations. She knew it was true. She knew he would dump her for Lauren. She might as well save herself from the despair. And he had acted, making her believe that he liked her for her. He only wanted a replacement for Lauren. It could and would never work...  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Darien opened his door to find Serena on his doorstep.  
  
"Hey! Come in." Darien asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"No, I can't. I mean, well I don't want to. Uh, never mind. Just no thanks." Serena's eyes never left the ground.  
  
Darien noticed this and a look of concern donned his face. He reached out to touch her but she pulled away.  
  
"Sere what's the matter?" He asked softly.  
  
"Its Serena to you. And I just wanted to come and say-" She paused looking for the right words,"-its just not working for me. I d-don't want to go out with you anymore."  
  
Darien was shocked. "Ha ha, you almost got me." He joked. "Now, come on. What's the matter? You can tell me."  
  
Serena took a sharp breath and stared up at him. "You think this is a joke. That I could never dump you. You think you're better than me. Well, you know what you aren't Darien. So just get it through your fucking head that I want to break up!"  
  
Dariens eyes widened. "Y-you're not joking."  
  
"Well, there's one point for you." Serena said sarcastically.  
  
"Goddamnit. What the hell is the matter?" Darien nearly yelled.  
  
"I finally just had it. I was blind all along. I ran into someone who made it very clear for me." Serena growled.  
  
"Leave me alone Darien. Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Don't walk by me. Don't breath near me."  
  
With that Serena left his doorstep and ran back into the taxi that was waiting on the street.  
  
"Wait! Serena?!" Darien called out.  
Meanwhile in the taxi Serena started crying. She felt so used and inferior. How could she let someone push her around. Especially a guy. This wasn't working. She needed some time alone...  
  
Darien stood shocked. He thought everything was going great. That there was no problems.  
  
"Who talked to her?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The next day at school everyone was getting ready for the New Years Eve party. But, during all this whispers were being spread throughout.  
  
"Did you hear that Laurens back?"  
  
"I heard she and Darien were getting married."  
  
"I heard Serena and Darien broke up."  
  
"Do you think they'll get back together?"  
  
"Who? Lauren and Darien or Serena and Darien?"  
  
"I don't know. either one."  
  
Darien couldn't take it anymore. All these rumors were driving him crazy. He had to get a breath of fresh air.  
"Serena! You what?!!?!?!?!" Rei practically screamed.  
  
"I'm so-sorry. It's just that. Lauren was right. Darien wou-" Serena stuttered.  
  
"He would not. And you know it! He loves you. Can't you see that!?" Rei growled.  
  
"But what about James and Lauren?"  
  
"Of course he'll love James. But Lauren is in the past. He doesn't love her. She was just feeding you some shit. He wouldn't kiss her again if his life depended on it."  
  
"Do you think I should go talk to him?" Serena replied meekly.  
  
"Yes! Run to him. Go hunt down your man."  
  
"You're right Rei. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up. I'll just explain to Darien- Hey look he's going outside. I'll go catch up to him." Serena got up and started running towards the direction of the door.  
Darien leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
"Darien?" A female voice called.  
  
Dariens eyes opened in happiness, not to find Serena, but Lauren.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to apologize. I was so, so confused. I mean. I couldn't handle James. I had no idea what to do!" Lauren stared up at Darien with her emerald eyes.  
  
"Oh! So you decide to leave him at his dads place for a year and a half!"  
  
"Darien, listen to me. I tried to keep him ready and everything. But my dad started getting impatient with him. And then my dad started drinking. And it became harder on me to keep my dad sober and take care of James, especially when James was making my father drink! I didn't know what else to do! I trusted that you would know me better and know that I wouldn't leave James if I absolutely knew that he would be safe and secure."  
  
Darien eyes softened a little and he sighed. "Fine, I guess, I can forgive you. But still, what do you want?"  
  
"Us. I want to start fresh. I want to be a couple again. I mean, we had such great times when we were together. Before..."  
  
"Before you got pregnant! Do you resent having James?"  
  
"No, I just resent having him so early. I love him with all my heart. I really do! I just wasn't planning on him coming so early." Lauren looked at the ground, hiding the little smirk.  
  
"You know, James does need you too. And I know how you hated the idea of divorced parents. Maybe, since, well, me and Serena broke up, we can get back together. For James' sake." Darien ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Lauren looked up at him. "Are you serious?! We can be a family! Oh, Darien I never stopped loving you!" Lauren ran into his arms and gave him a hug. Just then Serena walked out looking around for Darien.  
  
Caught up in the moment, Darien lost his mind and said something he would later regret. "And I never stopped loving you, either." Then he kissed her.  
  
Serena stood in shock. In a sudden rush, Serena did the only thing she could think of. She said her last words to Lauren and Darien. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
Darien looked up to see a horrified Serena, standing there gawking at the sight that unfolded before her. Realizing what he said, he stood in shock. He knew she had heard him.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I never really meant to get in the way!" With that, Serena spun on her heel and ran back into the school.  
  
"Serena!?" Darien called.  
  
"Darien, you weren't lying to me when you said that were you?" Lauren played innocent and started crying.  
  
Darien just shut his eyes in confusion and heartache. What had he gotten himself into this time?  
  
Serena ran blindly through the hallways full of students. Her hair was flying behind her in a mass of curls. Her mascara was smeared. She ran out of the school and out of the grounds. She ran until she couldn't run anymore.  
  
"Why? Why? Why me, god? Why?" She fell onto her knees. "Why?"  
  
It seemed like the heavens noticed her pain and mood, and it started to rain. But, Serena didn't notice. It was all one big tear drop to her.  
  
"I know, I know. I have to go home. I have to go home and get away from him..." She continued crying.  
  
**********************  
  
Starry_Eyez07 : OMG.....I'm back. Yes I am back!...Thank god. I was like......sufficating...Cuz I couldn't write. Then all these ideas started popping into my head. And I was like, cha-ching My Writing Career is back in Business...LoL, yupyup. I have some other stories I'm writing. I am updating Dark Time. My True Beauty, and Secrets. FTCOTE is still taking a long time, considering I dunno where I'm going. Where the heart is (i'm shortening it) is coming along. Although, just to let you know. I have a new way of writing. I will write the chapter. Then go over it section by section and on a new document reword it, using details and what not. Then it goes to my computer editor. Then my three editors. So, it is a long tedious proccess! So, I'm sorry if they aren't getting out fast enough! But, just to let you know, two more stories are going through my mind. So I'm having to write those. phew...I'm tired! lol, but much much more! And I also decided, I am sticking to sailor moon, becuz they are the only things that I can verify stuff on. And I know a lot more about them than any other anime I have watched. But, you never know I might just surprise you one day! Sorry this chapter is so short! 


	13. Figuring Out You Love Someone, Then Losi...

Starry*Eyez07 :Omg...I even surprised myself with this update...lol. Summer's starting. So I will have a lot more time on my hands. He he. But, I dunno how much. I will be taking tennis lessons and doing a couple other things. I have a confession people. And I think I should get it out. My True Beauty, was actually finished before the fourth chapter came out. It was originally only going to be 15 chapters. It had a sad ending. And it was written well, but, it was a very bad storyline. So, guess what I did? Chapter 13 through 15....trashed. And I'm starting new. This is the only chapter I have newly written. I'm estimating about 20 chapters and then the MTB saga will be complete. Hehe, I am back. Track season ended. Honors English for the summer is just getting started! So, I'm a little worried about that. But other than that, expect to see three stories finished this summer (hopefully!) and two new stories started. Plus! I'm getting my own plot line together. I'm creating my own characters and my own storyline. Along with the new stories...I am getting a site together. Still..Yes I know I'm lazy. But, I promise the summer is going to be the best stories and chapters of all!  
  
Moonlight Angel : Thanx...I don't think I've seen you review my story, but I'm glad you like it!  
  
lk : I'll try, but remember. This is me you're talking to! lol...  
  
cinnamon : oops...I didn't see that one. But thanx for saying sumtin so I don't make that mistake again. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
lil_mercury_pinay : unique name there...lol. U luv my story *tears*...this is a touching moment for me...*sobs*  
  
Rene : Oh...I feel bad. Really has it been that long since i've updated? lol, can't have been...  
  
MoonWriter : AHHHHH...don't bite me...sheesh, i'm moving my lazy butt as fast as I can.....grr...lol  
  
Mystical Angel : You're hooked huh? LoL, my stories like a soap opera. *OMG HE HAS A KID**NO DON'T BREAK UP*....hehe, thanx fer reviewing  
  
Little Princess K : Heeeeeeeyyyyyyy....I know you...Oh I know...darien is an idiot...huh? LoL, wait a minute? I wrote his character....:S  
  
Ashley : Notta lotta here. : D You liked it? Not loved it? Sheesh, people these day....lol just joking! Thanx for reviewing...  
  
White Eternity : mmm...how about now....or now?....now?!......................................now? lol, i'll get chapter fourteen as soon as I can....  
  
Krissy : WOAH...Slow down there girl! lol, just joking. I doubt my fic is the greatest...but it comes pretty close huh? lol, so conceited...so innocent...See, i'm glad you answered all my questions...that shows me you pay attention to me and not just the story!  
  
Mystic-Fan55 : I will I promise...For I am STARRY EYEZ...cuz it's all apart of the master plan....lol, do you guys remember that? That's my all old saying..hehe  
  
Montana Rose : Am I really a great writer? OH SO THAT'S WHY U DELETED ME OFF UR FAV. LIST...don't think i don't know...i checked my list and u weren't on there...i know you did it...lol....i'm just messing with ya man...you're like my brotha!!!!hehe...  
  
...Damn, the site is experiencing overload...So I can't get to the rest of all ya'll. But, I will next chapter.....Thanx for Reviewing  
  
AUTHORS NOTE : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON IN ANYWAY SO DO NOT SUE(is that how you spell sue?) ME...YOU WILL GET CRAP...and a bunch of sailor moon fanfiction...hehe  
  
My true Beauty : Chapter 13  
  
Serena sat there for hours, but to her it only seemed like minutes. Time flew by so fast when you were heartbroken. She could still remember the words out of his mouth. They echoed, they repeated, they haunted her mind. Her hair before was light and curly. Her eyes were bright and full of life. Her face lit up the world. But now, her hair was damp and stuck to her face. Her eyes lost the life they once had, and her face was darkened by the smearing of make-up and mascara. How could one man do this to her? One, single, guy. She thought she had it under control. She wrote rules for heavens sake! Her uniform was now fully soaked.  
  
She sniffled. Yes, she had to go with the last resort. Going home. Abandoning her scholarship. Going back to being the geeky, dumb, shunned upon Serena. At least then she could block them out. With Darien, not even a brick wall could stop him from making his way into her heart. She heaved a long, low sigh. Suddenly, it thundered. She shut her eyes tight and then slowly looked up at the sky.  
  
"God, what have I done to offend you?" She whispered. "What have I done to ruin my love life, my school life, and my personal life."  
  
Her only response was another roll of thunder.  
  
Sluggishly she picked herself up and started walking back to her dorm room. So many things to get done, so little time. Move out, file for the scholarship fund, pack clothes, move furniture. She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to get away.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Has anyone seen Serena?" Darien asked for the millionth time to the crowd of people around him.  
  
"NO!" Was his only response.  
  
He growled at himself. How could he have been so stupid? Not only did he agree to get back with Lauren, he got rid of the girl he...What did Serena mean to him? He possibly couldn't...love her? It had only been a half a year. Could he really have fallen in love again.  
  
He smiled crookedly at the thought. 'I think I do love her' Then he mentally smacked himself. But does she love you? No she probably despises you. She hates you with a passion Dare.  
  
Just then a loud cry of thunder echoed through the school. Darien jumped up. Serena was out there somewhere. She hates the thunder.  
  
Darien, suddenly alarmed, jumped up."I've got to go find her. Last time was a lucky break that I found her before some drunk men. But this time, I might not be so lucky."  
  
Darien started grabbing his coat and keys. Lauren noticed this out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Dammit he's going to go look for Serena. I need to stop him. But how?" She looked around the room. Suddenly, her eyes landed on a microphone in the middle of the stage.  
  
Darien was about to exit the door, when he heard a voice giving a speech in the auditorium. He gave into curiosity and looked in.  
  
"And I just wanted to let you all know, that me and Darien are officially back on! So we're hoping you'll vote us King and Queen for the New Year!" Lauren smiled when she saw Darien enter. "Hey baby, come here and take a bow."  
  
The whole crowd went silent as they turned around to see Darien looking through the door like he had seen a ghost. Just then a small voice broke the silence. And boy did the silence shatter.  
  
"YOU NO GOOD FILTHY DAMN EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING. I OUGHT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SERENA. I SWEAR DARIEN IF I EVER MAKE IT TO THAT DOOR I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND SELL IT TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER FOR A JACKET."  
  
Darien caught sight of black hair jumping up here and there throughout the crowd, steadily making it's way to where he was at.  
  
"DARIEN DARIEN SHIELDS I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GO FIND SERENA AND APOLOGIZE I WILL DRAG YOU OVER TO HER DORM AND YOU CAN SIT THERE ALL NIGHT AND SAY SORRY OVER AND OVER AGAIN."  
  
"Uh oh." Darien murmured as he saw Rei emerge from the crowd.  
  
"How could you Darien?! How the hell could you? I even stuck up for you! I fucken stuck up for you! I told her that what Lauren said to Serena was a bunch of shit! I told her that. But no, Serena said that it was all true. That you would leave her for Lauren. God, I should have listened to Serena and seen you for the jerk that you were!"  
  
Darien could barely register what Rei was saying until he heard the one phrase. The phrase that changed everything. Every single thing about the situation.  
  
"When did Lauren talk to Serena?" Darien asked suspiciously.  
  
Just then Lauren jumped down from the stage and started making her way to where Darien and Rei were...well just Rei fighting.  
  
"Oh come on. I bet you knew about it the whole time. You know, it was the day Serena went over to your house and broke up with you. Come on Darien. The acts over. You know Lauren fed Serena all those lies and crap then she went over to your house and broke up with you. Oh, wait though. They weren't lies now where they Darien?"  
  
Darien stood in shock. In his mind, he replayed the day that Serena broke up with him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Goddamnit. What the hell is the matter?" Darien nearly yelled.  
  
"I finally just had it. I was blind all along. I ran into someone who made it very clear for me." Serena growled.  
  
"Leave me alone Darien. Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Don't walk by me. Don't breath near me."  
  
With that Serena left his doorstep and ran back into the taxi that was waiting on the street.  
  
"Wait! Serena?!" Darien called out.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Darien stood shocked. He thought everything was going great. That there was no problems.  
  
"Who talked to her?"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Darien snapped back to reality. Lauren had just pushed her way through the last of the crowd.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Lauren tried to fake innocence but she was too out of breath. "Me? What did I do?"  
  
"Serena said someone made it clear for her!? You liar! You told her all that shit so she would break up with me! You purposely did that! I can't believe you. I knew you were low. But not that low!"  
  
Rei suddenly caught onto the real situation. Lauren had said a bunch of lies to Serena, so she would break up with Darien. And then Lauren would have Darien back causing, Darien to think Serena just broke up with him. No questions asked.  
  
"OH MY GOD! LAUREN YOU LITTLE WHORE! I FUCKEN CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO POOR SERENA. I KNEW YOU WERE A SNOTTY LYING BACK STABBING HO, BUT THIS IS LOW. EVEN FOR YOU." Rei ran after Lauren. Darien had just enough time to restrain Rei.  
  
Just then Lita, Ami, and Mina walked in with streamers, to see a whole crowded surrounding Darien who was tackling Rei. Lauren who looked like a deer in headlights and Rei who was desperately trying to kill Lauren.  
  
"Um, guys...GUYS!?" Mina yelled.  
  
Darien turned around. "Hey can you guys hold down Rei for me. And make sure Lauren doesn't go anywhere. I have to go find someone." And with that, Darien abruptly turned and left.  
  
"Well, I knew this fifty pack of streamers would come in handy. Oh Lauren where are you?" Lita sand in a creepy voice.  
  
Ami and Mina tackled Rei before she could move another inch and they left Lauren to Lita.  
  
**Somewhere Else**  
  
"Yeah daddy. I'm coming home. No, (sniffle) we're not together anymore. Daddy I'm fine. It's okay. I'm just going to leave. I already talked to the principal."  
  
Serena listened to her father for a moment. "She said it was fine. They're just going to refund the rest of the scholarship money."  
  
Serena listened again.  
  
"Yeah, one hundred fifty thousand. That's for the rest of my tuition here."  
  
She sniffled and turned to look around the airport while her father was speaking.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to return home and just start over again."  
  
...  
  
"No, I guess I'll be returning to T.J...."She paused."James...."  
  
...  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine. Can you pick me up in two hours?"  
  
...  
  
"I'm at the airport now daddy. I already bought a plane ticket, I can't return it now."  
  
She fumbled with the telephone cord.  
  
"I'll be okay, just pick me up at the airport."  
  
...  
  
"Kay, I love you too daddy. Bye."  
  
Serena hung up the phone and stepped out of the phone booth. She had brought with her only a small bag of items, and an envelope containing the check for one hundred fifty thousand dollars. Her parents would slaughter her if she lost that envelope.  
  
She shut her eyes. She felt so calm. This wasn't the way she was supposed to feel was it? It was like she didn't even care anymore. She didn't' feel heartbroken, yet she wasn't happy at all. She lost her one true love.  
  
"Flight 124B. Flight 124B, your plane is now boarding."  
  
Serena looked up at the sign above the plane gate.  
  
"That's my getaway ride..."  
  
**The Dorms** Darien raced through the hallways up to Serena's dorm. When he found it he started pounding on the door.  
  
"Serena? Are you in there? I need to talk to you. I broke up with Lauren. I'm sorry!" Darien paused to listen for any footsteps.  
  
"Serena?!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Please Serena. Answer the door." Darien banged his head against the doorframe."I love you...."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's not going to make her come out." A voice from behind him came.  
  
"Huh?" He turned around to see the girl across the hall from Serena.  
  
"So she's there?"  
  
"No, she left with some bags earlier. She mumbled a goodbye and told me to watch the dorm room for her. I suppose she's going home." Then with a more suspicious manner."Oh, you're Darien Shields. The one who broke up with her. I know all about you..."  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure she was going home? I need to find her and apologize. Please if you know more tell me. It's a matter of love..." 


	14. Going Back

Starry*Eyez : Awe, the good ole update. Yes, MTB will be ending quite soon. Only a few more chapters to post then, the story will be all over. *cries* This was my first fanfiction. I mean, I didn't even think it would get reviews and now it's passed 200 reviews! *sigh* what could make an author more happy than seeing people read their work. Most likely tho, I will revise the story. You know editing, make it more readable. I went over and read the first three chapters and I was sitting there going. "oh my god. this is horrible grammar. oh dear look at the spelling. I knew I bunched the words too close together." I am thinking of making a sequel. But, I'm not quite sure what it's exactly going to be. I don't even know for sure about a sequel. Um, anyways. This is a really special chapter. It's kind of a cliff hanger. Not by much though. Hehe also I would like to give a thank you to the person known as "Hey there" on my review list. I believe I got 89 reviews from them. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Authors Warning : I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF SAILOR MOON.............*cries*  
  
Serena boarded the plane with a sad confidence. She slowly made her way to her seat and plopped down next to an old lady with a small sewing bag.  
  
"Well, hello there little one." The lady smiled at Serena. "Aren't you a pretty young thing?"  
  
Serena turned to the lady and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Aye, you look like you've been crying. Is that correct?"  
  
Serena looked down at her lap. "Yeah, I've been crying a lot today. Actually, a lot these past few days."  
  
"May I ask why?" The lady leaned over to look into Serena's shielded eyes.  
  
"It has to do with a guy I was in love with. He wasn't in love with me after all. I mean, he loved his old girlfriend, who is the mother of his child." Serena tried to cheer up. "But, now I can't handle it and I'm just leaving the school."  
  
The old lady frowned. "So he doesn't love you?"  
  
Serena shut her eyes tightly.'Did she have to rub it in?' "No, he doesn't."  
  
"Such a shame, such a shame. You're a lovely young thing." The lady shook her head and took out her knitting.  
  
Serena looked up to see the stewardess talking.  
  
"Now, lady's and gentlemen I need you to buckle your seat belts and prepare for take off."  
  
Serena buckled her seat belt and leaned back on her seat. Slowly, the stewardess' voice faded away and Serena drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
Darien reached the gate where flight 124B was taking off.  
  
"SERENA!" Darien hit his hand on the glass overlooking the runway.  
  
People started staring at him, and wondering what this man was so distressed about.  
  
"Dammit Serena, I'm sorry. I love you." Darien stared at the window as the plane took off.  
  
***  
  
Serena's eyes shot open. 'I love you.' She looked around at the seats near hers. "Um, ma'am, did you hear anyone say I love you?"  
  
The lady turned to her. "No, everyone is mostly asleep."  
  
Serena blinked and again looked at everyone around her. True indeed that everyone was asleep.  
  
"I wonder where I heard that then..."Serena leaned back into her chair and sat quietly thinking about what had just happened.  
  
*** Darien had finally left the gate waiting area and started walking out of the airport.  
  
"She left..." He mumbled over and over again.  
  
Just then he stopped in his tracks. "I'll go after her. That's it I'll go after her!" He spun on his heel and ran back into the airport.  
  
When he reached the counter for tickets back to Massachusetts, the lady kindly explained to him that there wasn't to be another flight for another day or two.  
  
"Well, how much are the tickets?"  
  
The lady typed something into her computer and turned back to Darien. "Well, four hundred and eighty two dollars."  
  
Darien's eyes widened. They weren't that expensive when he went with Serena for Christmas. "Why so expensive?"  
  
"Gas prices shot way up. It's not our fault the gasoline is so expensive." The lady shrugged.  
  
Darien thanked her and started walking away.  
  
For the second time that night he got to the exit of the Airport. He glanced up to see a pay phone booth. He rummaged through his pockets and emerged with a couple quarters.  
  
He slowly walked over to the booth and put the quarters in the machine. He dialed her parents house.  
  
"Hello? Serena? Did you change your mind?" Came her fathers voice.  
  
"Um, sir, this isn't Serena. It's Darien." Darien stuttered into the phone.  
  
"Darien, hmm, I don't think our family needs to be speaking with you right now." Kens' voice said rather stern into the phone.  
  
"No, see, you do. I still love Serena. I'm at the airport. I didn't make it in time though, and I watched her plane fly away." Darien said in a rush.  
  
"You went after her?" Ken in disbelief. "What about this Lauren girl I heard about?"  
  
"It was set up. She purposely said something to Serena then set up all these places where Serena would see us together."  
  
"I see." Ken said as if battling between believing Darien or hanging up on the boy.  
  
"Sir, please you don't understand! I love Serena. With all my heart. I mean, you may think we've only known each other for a while. But, I mean, she's the best thing that has ever happened to me." Darien stuttered.  
  
"Yes, I can tell by your voice that you really do mean what you say." Ken muttered. "But, all my little girl needs is time. Let her get situated here, then come visit her."  
  
Darien nodded. "Alright, thank you sir."  
  
Ken smiled into the phone. "Call me Ken."  
  
"Um, alright. Thank you for understanding and, goodbye."  
  
Darien put the phone back onto the hook and exited the booth.  
  
He glanced back at the airport and then turned and walked away...  
  
***1 Month Later  
  
Ken and Ilene were sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee. Ken was reading the morning paper and Ilene was looking through a magazine.  
  
"What's that you got there?" Ken peered over the top of the newspaper.  
  
"Bride." Ilene smiled as she held up the cover to show Ken.  
  
"Ilene, Serena isn't getting married anytime soon." Ken pushed the magazine back onto the table.  
  
"Darien called didn't he? He loves her. You've been having weekly chats with him. He sounds really miserable Ken. They both still love each other. We can't stop her from growing up remember?" Ilene grabbed her husbands hand.  
  
"You want me to get him back down here huh?" Ken sighed. "Call him Ken. Let him be the dashing knight saving his princess." Ilene smiled.  
  
"Alright. I'll call him right now." Ken mumbled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ken grumbled as he picked up their home phone and dialed Dariens pager.  
  
***  
  
Serena was walking to school. Her first day back at T.J James. Was it going to be horrible. She almost went back to glasses and the bun but her mom told her to go as herself. Not as someone she used to be.  
  
So now she was walking to school with her hair all down slightly curled at the ends, a knee length off white peasant skirt and a tight brown tank top. She had on a pair of sandals and a pair of pearl earrings. She had little make-up on, just white eyeshadow she blended with her black eyeliner to give her eyes a thin line of smoky color around her eyelid and some lip gloss.  
  
As she entered the school grounds she once hated to go in, she noticed the remarks of her appearance and her style weren't there. No one said anything to her, and no one even snickered at her. It was like, everyone she knew was gone, and new students replaced them.  
  
"Hey! I don't think I've see you here before." A guy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes said to her.  
  
"Oh, I came here last year." She said carefully.  
  
"Really? What's your name?" He smiled at her.  
  
"Serenit-." She stopped. "Sere."  
  
"Oh that's an awesome name. Sere, I like it." He laughed.  
  
She smiled. Obviously he didn't know what she looked like before, or even know her for that matter.  
  
"Um, I've got to go. Bye." She turned and stared heading up the stairway.  
  
As she was walking down the hallway, she noticed best friends talking and sharing locker. She missed the girls. Amy, Rei, Mina, Lita. The next thing she saw was a couple walking hand in hand ahead of her. She missed Darien.  
  
She stopped in front of a class room and stared into the doorway. Her roll room.  
  
***  
  
Darien felt his beeper vibrate. He looked up at the teacher, then pulled out the little contraption from his waist.  
  
He saw Serena's number flashing on the screen.  
  
He sighed and sighed. After a couple more minutes, Darien went to the hallway and called Serena's house.  
  
"Hello, Darien, is that you?" Ken's voice come from the receiver.  
  
"Yes. You called?" Darien questioned as he looked down at his watch.  
  
"Um, yes Darien. It's about Serena."  
  
"Is she okay? She's not hurt or anything?" Darien jumped.  
  
"No. No, she's fine." After Ken said this a smack could be heard in the background. "Well, she's physically fine. But, well, we would like you to come down for a couple weeks. Come and see Serena. We think it's time."  
  
"Now?" Darien sounded surprised at Ken's words, even more than Ken himself.  
  
"Yeah, it would be great if you could be here before 3 P.M." Ken asked.  
  
Darien looked down at his watch. It was 9:45 am.  
  
"Um, yeah. I can make it down there. I'll leave now." Darien smiled.  
  
"It won't be a problem with your school work." Ilene's voice came.  
  
"Oh, no Mrs. James. I'll be fine." Darien smiled at her concern.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Darien reassured.  
  
"Well, Ken will pay for half of your air fare. Won't you Ken?" The last part was apparently directed towards her husband.  
  
"Yeah." Ken grumbled.  
  
"Oh, no you don't have to do that." Darien tried to enter the conversation between the husband and wife but only received a "Nonsense" from Mrs. James. They talked for a couple more minutes then hung up.  
  
Darien walked back into the classroom and got his books together and started walking out.  
  
"Yo, man. Where you going?" Andrew called.  
  
"Massachusetts!" Darien yelled and then walked out of the classroom.  
  
"What the hell is in Massachusetts?" Andrew muttered absently.  
  
***  
  
Serena slowly entered the classroom and looked around. Suddenly she spotted Jennifer and Maxwell.  
  
"Uh oh." She turned to leave but the teacher shut the door just as she was about to leave.  
  
"Dammit, plan B." Serena muttered as she made her way to the back of the classroom.  
  
"Now, class settle down and let me do roll call." The teacher called as Serena plopped down into an empty seat.  
  
Serena groaned inwardly as the teacher went through the a's, b's, c's, d's,e's, f's, and g's.  
  
"Hall, Samantha." Getting closer.  
  
"Present."  
  
"Hidrogo, Karen" Getting a lot closer.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Inglecrest, Mark" Dammit, I'm next.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"James, Serenity."  
  
Serena shaded her face with her hand. Present? No. Here. Dammit, dammit, dammit. What the hell should she say? Damn damn damn.  
  
"James, Serenity?"  
  
"Uh, here?" Serena sank lower in her chair.  
  
"Serena?!" Jennifer jumped up.  
  
"Could this get any worse?" Serena mumbled.  
  
"Oh. My. God!" Jennifer shrieked.  
  
"Ms. Kingsley will you please calm yourself and be seated.  
  
"Yes Ms. Matherns." Jennifer smiled nicely (too nicely Serena might add) while staring at Serena.  
  
Oh, it was a long way to Z from here.  
  
***  
  
Darien felt guilty for several different reasons. First, what happened with Serena. He honestly loved her. He didn't know what had gotten into him. Second, for asking Andrew to get all of his homework and take notes for the upcoming tests for him. Andrew didn't even know what Darien was doing. Third, for his parents. He had to ask them to watch James for a couple weeks while he went off and chased Serena. His parents hadn't minded at the time. But, he did give them money and all. So, James should be happy with Grammy and Grandpa.  
  
Darien rubbed his head. It was an hour and a half flight. Might as well get some sleep.  
  
**  
  
Serena wanted to cry already. And no one had even commented on anything to her.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here?" Taylor smirked as she came up behind Serena.  
  
"You almost look as pretty as me. Who knew there was a face behind those glasses. And blonde hair in that god awful bun of yours."  
  
Serena just took a deep breath and counted to ten.  
  
"Oh, guess the perfect one can't talk? What's the matter Sewena? Awe woo too scayed to talk too widdle ole me." Taylor started laughing.  
  
Serena just sighed and walked into her first class. Where were her friends? Where was Darien. Probably with Lauren and James.  
  
Serena's eyes teared up. James, Darien. She missed the little guy. Darien she meant of course. But James too. She liked the little sprout a lot. She almost thought she herself was his mother. But Lauren made it clear that Serena wasn't.  
  
**  
  
Darien stepped out of the hall from the airplane. He remembered this airport well. He smiled and walked over to the car rental station. Dejavou.  
  
"Uh, I'm here to pick up a car." Darien looked around him.  
  
"Well, obviously. What's the name?" The lady typed into the computer.  
  
"Shields, Darien." She smiled.  
  
"Well, Mr. Shields, we have a Grand Cherokee waiting for you in the parking lot. You understand the circumstances under which you rented the car?" The lady checked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll rent by day." Darien nodded.  
  
"Well, thank you. Here you go." She handed him the car keys and he walked away.  
  
***  
  
Serena had been flirted with, yelled at, complimented, asked out, and annoyed throughout the whole day. She didn't even go to lunch. She just went to the library and relaxed.  
  
Finally, now the day was over and she could just walk home.  
  
"Hey Serena." Taylor's voice sang through the school grounds.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and turned around. "What Taylor?" She drawled.  
  
"I just wanted to compliment on your copy catting. I mean you almost got my style down." Taylor laughed.  
  
"Whatever." Serena turned around and started walking again.  
  
"Where's your hott boyfriend now?" Taylor licked her lips.  
  
Serena shut her eyes tight. Damn that girl! Serena turned around to say something but just shook her head and continued walking.  
  
As soon as she was on the sidewalk outside the fence of the school she started thinking to herself.  
  
"You need a ride?"  
  
Serena blushed. "No thank you."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"Uh yeah." She said kinda embarrassed.  
  
"You're giving me the cold shoulder now."  
  
"I don't know you." Serena raised her eyebrows as she stared at the ground.  
  
"Too bad because I love you..."  
  
Serena stopped in her tracks and looked up to see Darien slowly following her in his car...  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Starry*Eyez : Too mushy? Ack....I'm still writing...hopefully this is better in grammar and spelling... 


	15. The Snow Fell That Day

Starry*Eyez: Alrighty. Here it is. The last and final chapter to My True Beauty. I feel like crying, because this was my first fic on fanfiction.net. And it was so successful. The story does have a good ending or so I'm told by the person who was closest to me during the writing of My True Beauty.  
  
I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing and most of all the writer known as Lil-PrincessK. She was there when I needed help on my stories or there when I had writers block. We talked about the story and she helped me figure out what I needed to do. She was one of the closest people to me during the most part of My True Beauty and the rest of my stories. And I'd like to give her a special thank you for just being there. ^.^  
  
*Authors Note* (Ahh this is going to be my last authors note for MTB *Cries*) I *sniffle* Do *Sniffle* Not Own *wipes her tears* Sailor Moon In Anyway. Nor Do I Own All My Life by KC and Jo Jo.  
  
*Song of the Chapter* KC and Jo Jo: All My Life  
  
Have fun reading this. *Smiles* It's a proud moment for me.  
  
Serena's eyes grew big as she stared up at Darien. "D-Darien, what are you doing here?"  
  
Darien looked at her skirt. "No the real question is why are you wearing a skirt...In February?"  
  
Serena looked down and started to explain but then remembered the real subject. "Quit trying to change the subject." She turned from him and started walking down the sidewalk again.  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow and sighed. That girl is never easy. Darien took the brakes off the car and slowly started following her. "You want a ride?"  
  
Serena looked up at him. "No. I don't think Lauren would like that."  
  
Darien stepped on the brakes with an annoyed look and watched Serena keep walking. "That girls insane." Again, Darien sighed and started driving.  
  
"Serena, I have something to tell you." Darien tried to explain.  
  
"Don't tell me you came all the way down here to give me your Wedding Invitations. Or better yet, let me guess. I'm Laurens Maid of Honor." Serena glared at Darien.  
  
By now, Dariens eyebrow was twitching. "No..."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Serena turned and stared at him from the sidewalk.  
  
"Well..."Darien thought for a moment, trying to find the right words to explain.  
  
"Well?" Serena raised an eyebrow and then started walking again.  
  
By the time Darien figured out he was going to say, Serena was already half way down the block. He hit his head against the steering wheel. "Could you atleast wait?!" Darien started driving again.  
  
"Okay, Serena. Lauren told you a bunch of shit about me right? Well, she made it sound like you just wanted to break up with me. I didn't know she said all that stuff to you. And, well, I guess I got caught up in the moment when I told her I loved her."  
  
"Well, I don't know what to say. I mean, I dropped my schooling because I couldn't be around you two. Well mainly you." Serena's eyes dropped to the ground. "I could never go back."  
  
Darien stopped and realized why she was so angry with him. He caused her to go back to a place he knew didn't like her, he caused her to drop her schooling and scholarship, and he caused her to leave her friends. Why should he be forgiven?  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry." Darien said quietly. "I understand if you don't want to forgive me. Or if you don't like me anymore. But please don't let me ruin your life anymore." He smiled sadly. "Uh, but I was telling the truth. I do love you."  
  
Darien looked out the passenger window at Serena who was staring back at him. He smiled and started rolling up the window.  
  
Serena had only heard Darien apologize like that once before. And it was with the secret about James. She watched Darien as much as she could before the window rolled up. And she did something that she didn't think she would do. She watched him drive away.  
  
She watched him leave her world. She watched everything that made her happy suddenly disappear. She watched everything that gave meaning to her life...vanish...  
  
"And Serena you did it again..." Serena took a deep breath. "Darien wait!!!"  
  
Serena threw off her highheels and started running after his car, in the cold snow.  
  
"DARIEN!?" Serena called out. Tears ran down her cheeks. You could see her breath as she kept running after him. "Darien!? I forgive you!!!!!!!"  
  
Dariens car stopped in the middle of a road. Darien jumped out of the car.  
  
Serena stopped to catch her breath. It would seem as if she was the saddest person in the world, if she didn't have a smile on her cheeks.  
  
Darien stood in shock. "Really?"  
  
Serena took a deep breath and nodded with happiness. "DARIEN I LOVE YOU TOO!"  
  
Darien's eyes widened as he started walking toward her. The rest all came in slow motion.  
  
*I Will Never Find Another Lover Sweeter Than You* And I Will Never Find Another Lover More Precious Than You* Girl You Are Close To Me You're Like My Mother* Close To Me You're Like My Father* Close To Me You're Like My Sister* Close You're Like My Brother* And You're The Only One* My Everything* And For You This Song I Sing*  
  
Serena took another deep breath and smiled at Darien.  
  
Darien looked at Serena, then noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. He slowly turned his head to see a car coming at Serena.  
  
*All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You* And I Thank God That I Finally Found You* All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You* And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too* Yes I Pray That You Do Love Me Too*  
  
"SERENA WATCH OUT!!" Darien called.  
  
Serena looked at Darien in confusion, then turned to her right. And only a few feet away from her was a dark black car. Serena stared at it in shock.  
  
"Move!!" Darien started running faster. A million thoughts were running through his head.  
  
*I Said I Promised To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger* You're All I'm Thinking Of*  
  
[FlashBack] (The First Time Darien Saw Serena)  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." Serena apologized.  
  
"It's all right. It was my fault."He breathed.  
  
"Um..My name is Serenity James. "  
  
"Darien Shields."  
  
"Nice to collide into you." Serena smiled brightly.  
  
She slipped by him and hurried to her locker.  
  
"Hey Drew! Who was that girl I just ran into?"Darien said as he caught his best friends arm.  
  
"You mean James?"  
  
"Yeah, Serenity James was her name."  
  
"Oh, she just transferred here from a public highschool. She's friends with Mina and them."  
  
"Hello? Dare? Andrew to captain Darien.. Can you read me?"  
  
[End Of Flashback]  
  
Darien kept running, but somehow, he felt as if he was going slower and slower by the second.  
  
*I Praise The Lord Above For Sending Me A Love* I Cherish Every Hug* I Really Love You*  
  
Serena blinked and started to turn to run.  
  
[FlashBack] (When Serena Asked Darien Out)  
  
"So? Do you have a boyfriend?" Darien shyly asked, as Serena looked in his locker.  
  
"Um...not really. Wow. Mina was right. You have everything in there!" Serena pulled out a cold water bottle and two cups. "Dehydrated easily?"  
  
Darien laughed and shut his locker.  
  
Serena felt a blush creep up on her face. "So...do you want to do something Friday?"  
  
Darien was surprised. He didn't expect her to make the first move. "Um...let me talk to my parents about that. But I'm pretty sure we can go do something."  
  
Serena smiled. "Great! I live in the dorms....I'll have Mina give you my phone number and room number."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you this Friday." Darien smiled.  
  
[End Of FlashBack]  
  
* All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You* And I Thank God That I Finally Found You* All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You* And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too*  
  
[Flashback] (Serena Finds Out about Lauren and James)  
  
Serena pressed the door bell.  
  
She waited a couple seconds before pushing it again.  
  
Suddenly, Dariens head popped out of the door. "Uhh...Can you stop pressing that?" Darien joked.  
  
Serenity blushed. "Sorry. So can I come in?"  
  
Darien looked around and then motioned her to come in.  
  
Inside, she noticed everything was clean. Taking her coat off she turned around and stepped on something. Squeak!  
  
"Oh Darien! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to step on your..........baby ball?"  
  
Darien took Serena over to the couch. "Um, Seren there's something I have to tell you."  
  
Serenity's eyes widened.  
  
"You see, I have a-"  
  
Just then James started crying.  
  
Darien jumped up and ran to the back bedroom.  
  
She just sat there dumbfounded. "You have a what Darien?" She called down the hallway.  
  
He walked out of the doorway with quiet little James staring at Serena.  
  
"I have a son."  
  
Serenity's mouth opened slightly. "A son...."  
  
[End of FlashBack]  
  
*You're All That I Ever Know* When You Smile, On Your Face All I See Is A Glow*  
  
[FlashBack] (After Darien Brought Serena Back In From the Cold When She Stormed Off Into The Night {Arguement About James})  
  
"I don't want to hog your couch." Serena said as she buttoned up her coat.  
  
"Its okay. You can hog my couch all you want when you come over." Serenity looked at him.  
  
"YOU. I said you. As in singular. Anyways, tomorrow is saturday. Come over and we'll do the dinner and a movie thing here. You know. Watch a little bit of cartoons with James. Dinner. With messy James."  
  
Sere laughed. "He can't be any worse than you."Darien walked Serena to her dorm.  
  
"I'm glad we're not fighting anymore."  
  
Darien laughed. "So am I."  
  
He went to kiss her.  
  
She blocked her face with her hand. "I don't want to give you my cold."  
  
Darien just shook his head. "Fine. So you don't get a kiss."  
  
Darien smiled.  
  
"Be glad you didn't try doing that last night. You would have prolly gotten kneed and then kicked." Serenity smiled and jumped out of his car. "Darien, I really do like James. And I hope that you forgive me for not believing in you." She ran into the dorms.  
  
Darien gave a goofy grin. "She liked James. And she said last night she loved me. This could work."  
  
...  
  
The next night Darien and Serena had dinner and watched Monsters Inc. with James. Though James seemed to be more interested in Serena. He liked hiding in her long hair and giggled when she played hide n seek with him.  
  
"Darien he is so adorable!" Serenity whispered from behind the couch.  
  
"I know. Get ready. I think he finally figured where you are." Darien whispered back.  
  
It was a funny sight really. Darien was sitting on the couch trying to hide Serena while the movie was playing. James sitting down confused to where his new playmate had gone. But then he spotted Seren's hair and got up. A little wobbly he ran towards where she was at. Serenity jumped out.  
  
"Boo!" James fell to the ground laughing and Serenity picked him up.  
  
"Oh my god. He found me......again!"  
  
Darien just shook his head. "You've been hiding in the same place for the past three times."  
  
She glared at him but started laughing.  
  
Looking into the window you would think they were a happy family...  
  
[End of FlashBack]  
  
*You Turn My Life Around* You Picked Me Up When I Was Down*  
  
[FlashBack] (Darien Finding Out About Serena's Past)  
  
While he was cleaning up the bathroom his cell rang. "Hello, Darien Shields speaking." Raye's voice was on the other side of the phone. "Darien I think you should know something."  
  
Darien sat on the down toilet. "Yeah what's up?" Raye took a deep breath. "Something about Serenity's past. I don't know how to tell you. But she didn't have the happiest teen years."  
  
"What do you mean? She's like fun, cool, pretty, smart? How could she not have good teen years."  
  
"Darien, she was the one that got picked on the most at her old school. Why do you think she transferred? Well anyways. She got a make over and everything. And just changed her look. Nothing else. She's still the same person at heart and soul. But she's more confident about herself now. "  
  
[End of FlashBack]  
  
*Say You're All That I Ever Know* You Picked Me Up When I was Down*  
  
[FlashBack] (Lauren Tricking Darien)  
  
Lauren looked up at him. "Are you serious?! We can be a family! Oh, Darien I never stopped loving you!" Lauren ran into his arms and gave him a hug.  
  
Just then Serena walked out looking around for Darien.  
  
Caught up in the moment, Darien lost his mind and said something he would later regret. "And I never stopped loving you, either." Then he kissed her.  
  
Serena stood in shock. In a sudden rush, Serena did the only thing she could think of. She said her last words to Lauren and Darien. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
Darien looked up to see a horrified Serena, standing there gawking at the sight that unfolded before her. Realizing what he said, he stood in shock. He knew she had heard him.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I never really meant to get in the way!" With that, Serena spun on her heel and ran back into the school.  
  
[End of FlashBack]  
  
*And I hope That You Feel The Same Way Too* Yes I Pray That You Do Love Me Too* All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You* And I Thank God That I Finally Found You* All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You* Yes I Prayed That You Do Love Me Too*  
  
Darien stared into the headlights of the car as it was inches away from Serena. Serena's scream echoed through the air... The image of Serena smiling at him when James said her name came to mind. What was going to happen?  
  
Snow fell that day. The day before Valentines day...  
  
All my life...I prayed for someone like you...And I thank God, that I finally found you...  
  
*********************  
  
Starry*Eyez07 : IT'S DONE!!! Completed...Over...The My True Beauty Saga is over. See, the ending leaves some questions. Did she get hit or did she scream out of fear? We don't know, will we ever? I don't know. Maybe if I decide to make a sequel, but even if I don't there's a good ending right? I'm going to get a lot of flames for this. (Eek) But, I was in a deep writers block. And it just fit. And then I heard the song by KC and Jo Jo and I was like, that's the sign. That's what the chapter is going to be. Just to let you guys know. I'm going to spend much of the rest of the summer just editing my other stories. Making corrections with spelling and put the stories into better words. Around school time I'm looking to post another fic. Yes, there's only one problem though. The idea was written for characters other than Serena and Darien. I made up the characters in the story but seeing as most people like Serena and Darien fics I might just change it to an S/D one. Also, Sailor_Star and I have reunited, lol, yes to put it that way. And we will be getting to work and starting two more fics together (eventhough we haven't finished out first one). Those will be my main projects for the summer along with re editing my stories.  
  
*VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE* ^.^ I just might do a sequel. If I get enough reviews that want me to. So, be sure to include whether you think I should do a sequel or leave MTB to rest. You tell me!!! You're the people who matter in what I write or not. Also, the ending of My True Beauty will not be changed for any circumstance. I'll leave it as it is (unless you kidnap me and hang me upside down over a pit of lava). But other than that, the story will not change. ^.^  
  
Many Thanks To All My Reviewers, if you hadn't made so many reviews then I wouldn't have written as far as I have. For that I Thank You :  
  
Lil-pocorngurl  
  
weird one  
  
Michelle-the-WaterPrincess  
  
lil_mercury_pinay  
  
leris  
  
cinnamon  
  
Lil-princessK  
  
Princes Sapphire  
  
Celestial Nymph  
  
Shakiya  
  
SaiyanPrincess4  
  
PyroGirl  
  
Tiffany  
  
sailor star 6  
  
Eo  
  
Cahrity  
  
schoolgirltil2005  
  
(blank spaces)  
  
moonbunny  
  
lady dark angel  
  
frosty  
  
azura1  
  
steelheartrose  
  
julie*  
  
S.L Butterworth  
  
marsmoonstar  
  
roxy  
  
ms hellfirewitch  
  
Aylee the dragon  
  
baybee cookie 37  
  
Eo* angel  
  
celestial dream blaze  
  
lady tristana rogue  
  
moon-neko-princess  
  
lexi  
  
deny  
  
fireangel621  
  
~~@ngelblood~~  
  
Rurouni Tatsu  
  
DoD  
  
Reviewer  
  
roxy32  
  
Sailor Watoki Suna  
  
Lena Sauren  
  
MoonWriter1  
  
joey  
  
Card-Captor-Buffy  
  
divine-buttrfly  
  
lady of pluto  
  
starfury3000  
  
rini  
  
SilverAngel6  
  
SeiyaFerret  
  
white eternity  
  
montanarose23  
  
michelle  
  
moonlight angel  
  
lk  
  
rene  
  
mystical angel  
  
ashley  
  
krissy  
  
mystic-fan55  
  
NOOO!!  
  
KiraAngel  
  
Mich  
  
Teen Prodigy  
  
Yume  
  
Jess  
  
Sailor Star  
  
Ann  
  
Anonymous  
  
silver wolf  
  
cherry  
  
Moon Goddess Luna  
  
Angel of Saturn1  
  
Chibibunny88  
  
who cares (lol)  
  
me  
  
hey there  
  
Callista NcTeryn  
  
Lisa  
  
White  
  
Hope They Make Up  
  
tv girl  
  
kd  
  
mls  
  
pink  
  
hey there  
  
little puppy  
  
lil-baby-azn-gurl  
  
may  
  
lynn  
  
rose  
  
miss  
  
lala  
  
puppy face  
  
men in black  
  
sapphire  
  
meme  
  
march  
  
ice tea  
  
leo  
  
Rini7  
  
Kerei*Snow*Tenshi  
  
princess200204  
  
suki  
  
Usagi Usako Chiba  
  
babe_galanime  
  
Kailtlin  
  
Ngan  
  
Silver Moon Serenity  
  
Milady Goddess  
  
Lizard  
  
Moon-Princess13  
  
sweety  
  
Just4smiles  
  
ashley  
  
kathy  
  
krys  
  
Princess Kitten  
  
sWeEtAzNaNgEl  
  
Moon Princess Serena1  
  
....  
  
Annie  
  
LinkTsunamiGirl  
  
Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
123  
  
the nadja  
  
Crystal Magic4  
  
Evelyn21  
  
Sailor Catastrophe  
  
Khmer Girl  
  
moonbunny2  
  
shygurl7  
  
dragonsparkle  
  
hey there  
  
hehe 


End file.
